Harry Potter the Slytherins' Assassin
by SolemnXAngel
Summary: ON HIATUS! Harry, taken in by assassins at age8, is given a new perspective, therefore emerging a new Harry. Rated M, HP/DM slash! full summary inside! strong Harry! starts in first year R&R ON HIATUS! - due to rewrite and laptop crashes.
1. Chapter 1

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN, SF/DT_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

Harry Potter – the Slytherins' Assassin

An eight year old Harry sat numbly in his cupboard after one of the most painful beatings of his life. He didn't know what he did to deserve it, all he had done was gotten angry and the stove just sort of burst into flames. It wasn't his fault Dudley had started sprouting his input about his deceased parents.

Harry gingerly lay on his back and wondered what he did to deserve the life he had to live. His parents had died in a car crash; wouldn't you think that the people up those grand white marble stairs would take pity on him and give him a loving family? Apparently not, because he was stuck in a home where he was abused just on the basis of being a 'freak'.

Harry sniffled as he thought more of why he was always hit. He remembered how he one time went to school (on the rare occasion he was allowed to go) and how he had taken a test and scored higher than his stupid cousin did. Harry had been beaten for upping Dudley in a school that was meant for normal people and not for the likes of stupid freaks.

Crystalline tears fell against the pale and purplish skin that was Harry Potter's face. Even something as gentle as flowing tears ached and burned. That didn't matter though; he was in the dark where no one cared or for the most part, no one knew of his blatant existence. He was a forgotten child amongst the rest of his family who mysteriously weren't out there looking for him.

Harry's green eyes, as teary as they were, began to slowly droop. With one final silent sob, a soft sigh escaped him and he drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Harry jumped up, startled. "I'm up Uncle." Harry said just audible enough to hear through the skimpy door. "THEN GET OUT AND START CLEANING, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Harry's eyes watered again, but he didn't dare cry now. Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and threw on some more dirty rags that used to be Dudley clothes.

"Your chore list is on the counter. Get to it. Remember, when you are scrubbing those floors that you are to go clockwise in a circular motion. Understood?" Aunt Petunia sternly admonished. Harry nodded, not pleased with the chore list. Every time he got a list that he completed early, his uncle would come up with more insidious and atrocious list that demanded of more things from him. And when he didn't complete the list, he'd be beaten and he'd have to stay up at night to finish his chores (on top of cleaning the 'abuse' mess).

Harry had just finished cleaning the washroom when Dudley and his friends came home from school. All four of them were muddy and smelly. Harry inwardly groaned, not knowing if he was going to be beaten again. "Aunt Petunia," Harry called out. She scowled but came to him anyway. "What do you want?" she sneered.

"I finished cleaning the washroom," Harry opened the door and there was the sparkling sink and counter and the dazzling white floors. "Very well," Aunt Petunia then left. _'Maybe now I won't be punished because she knows that I did it.'_ Harry eagerly thought while he went off to do his next chore: cleaning Dudley's room. Harry whimpered; Dudley and his three friends were in there. What should he do?

Harry decided that he'd skip that and go to the next chore: laundry. Taking the big basket out of the laundry room, Harry set out to go to his aunt and uncle's room and emptied out the dirty clothes in that hamper to his big one. _'Guess I can't avoid Dudley today…'_

Harry sighed and ignored the bad feeling at the pit of his stomach and walked down the hallway to Dudley's room. With another sigh, he opened the door and everyone in the room stopped their chatter and stared at him. "What do _you_ want, freak?" Dudley asked. "I need your laundry," Harry replied meekly. Dudley looked around his room and then back at Harry, amused, "Well, come in then and start picking them up. You're going to have to smell them though, because they are all mixed up together."

Dudley and his friends laughed at the poor boy. Harry's face turned pink, but he knew he needed to get it done and over with. His face turned a shade darker as he realized that Dudley was going to watch him. Shaking slightly, Harry picked up the thing closest to him, and thankfully, he didn't have to sniff. It smelled like pizza. Throwing it into the basket, he went and picked up several more bunches of clothes.

After doing that for a half hour, and folding the clean clothes, he was about to leave when Dudley shouted at him, "You forgot about these!" Harry turned around, and groaned. Dudley was holding up a handful of his undies. "Why don't you sniff them and save me the trouble?"

"Because, I'm not the one doing chores, remember?" Dudley smirked evilly before tossing the atrocities at Harry. Dudley's friends laughed. Harry picked up one of Dudley's underclothes and at one glance; it was obvious that they were dirty. There was a pee stain on it. Harry decided that it was time for payback, but he would wait and call him out when he was done checking the others. When he was able to sort the others out, he held out Dudley's underwear, pee stain in clear sight, "Hey Dudley, do you think this one is dirty?"

Dudley's friends saw the pee stain and started laughing at Dudley, who was turning a violent shade of red. Like father like son. Dudley immediately shot up and started towards Harry. "You- you freak! It's good that your parents are dead, you're stupid! I'm telling my dad when he gets home!"

Harry's eyes widened. He quickly stuffed the dirty underwear into the hamper before running away with it. Unfortunately for him, Uncle Vernon came home right after Harry got the washing machine started. "Boy! I better see that you did everything that you were supposed to!"

Harry started to shake roughly. He didn't get a chance to clean Dudley's room or to sweep the kitchen floor. "BOY! GET IN HERE NOW!" Harry gave a dry sob as he stood in the kitchen with his uncle glaring at him with a broom in his hand. "Didn't I say that you had to have all your chores done by the time I got done?" Harry gulped and nodded his shaking highly visible at this point.

"Why isn't it done? And I understand Dudley's room hasn't been cleaned either!" Vernon walked closer to the boy, the broom still in his hand. Harry grew instantly still at the closeness, knowing he was going to be beaten again. He was proven correct when the broom handle connected with the side of his head; whipping his head to the side and making him fall to the ground. His glasses swung off and a distinct crack of glass could be heard.

A wet sob escaped Harry as a throbbing sensation pulsed throughout his head. Vernon though, wasn't moved and began pounding the broom on Harry. He'd mainly go for the head. After awhile, Vernon became bored and started using his feet and kicked Harry in the ribs and face.

Screams carried within the house from the defenseless eight year old, encouraging more abuse from Vernon. "Uncle! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll get it done tonight! PLEASE!" Harry gave out one last scream before his body shut down and he passed out.

When Harry came to, he shielded his eyes. Sun light poured onto him and his blurry eyes only caused more confusion. "What happened?" Harry muttered to himself. "We rescued you, kid," a gruff response from a male scared Harry stiff. "Where…where am I?"

"You are in a small shabby metal shack on the outskirts of town. Not getting into further detail with you on that." The voice that was once gruff had become less and more kind. "But, how-how did I get here?" Harry tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it and gasped in pain. "Kid, you shouldn't get up. You look like a beat down, starving dog. I'd lie back down if I were you."

Harry whimpered, his headache deciding to make it known. "How did I get here?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing that his question hadn't been answered. The man that had been talking to Harry came up close to him, somehow knowing that Harry couldn't properly see him. "You got here because I and my team took you in. See, your father or whatever he was, was a nasty gambler and failed to pay up on borrowed money. Let's just say we were hired to get rid of the problem because of his failure to pay up." Harry could almost hear the smirk in the man's voice as he spoke, and it scared Harry to no end. "Why did you take me?"

"No point in kicking a dog when it's down. We wouldn't kill a kid; we were only assigned the man and his wife."

For some reason, Harry felt saddened by his loss. Sure, his aunt and uncle hated him, but they were all he knew. A sob escaped Harry as he thought on it more. He was also happy that they were gone; now he couldn't be beaten by them and wouldn't be called freak. "But what will I do now?"

"Well, we're going to train you to be like us. That's what you are going to do. It's going to be rough, but I'd say that since you know hardship, you'll pull through." The man then rubbed the top of Harry's head. "Oh, and I got these fixed for you." Harry felt what was familiar to him being slipped onto his face: his glasses.

Harry was finally able to see Shooter and saw a muscular built man who was tan. He had light brown hair and brown almond shaped eyes. His right ear was pierced in three places. All of which, were hoops.

"T-thanks," Harry took a look at the man, "Who-who are you?"

"We don't give out real names here. But you can call me Shooter. And no, it isn't because I shoot people for a living. Has more of to do with drinking, but you're too young to know about things like that," the man – Shooter – attempted a smile. "So kid, you going to tell me your name and a little about yourself so I can find you a pseudo name to go by?"

Harry sniffed, "My-my name is Harry. I'm e-eight years old…" Harry trailed off, not knowing what else he should say. He didn't know that much about himself either, and that made him feel even sadder.

"Were those assholes your parents?"

"No, they were my aunt and uncle. They were taking care of me because I don't have parents," Harry said this slowly and quietly. He didn't want the man – Shooter – to make fun of him too. "Where are your parents?"

"My aunt said that they died in a car crash when I was a baby. Whenever I ask her about them she always had the same answer but different way of how the crash happened. I don't really believe her." Harry sniffed again as he played with his hands.

"Where'd you get that cool scar?" Shooter asked. In order to see it better, he brought his hand forward to push the unruly bangs out of the way.

Harry swallowed thickly as he pushed bad memories down, "I-I don't know. I've asked about that too, and I never get an answer about it either."

"That's a shame. Usually awesome scars come with wicked stories," Shooter gave an actual smile at Harry. Then it turned into a frown when Harry's stomach growled, "Hungry Emerald-Bolt?"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Emerald-Bolt?"

"Yeah, Emerald Bolt. Your eyes are green and you have a lightening bolt for a scar on your forehead. Emerald Bolt."

Harry gave out a nervous chuckle, "I am a little hungry." Shooter stood up and carefully helped Harry out of bed, "I'm going to take you to the other shack where the food is. This is the sleeping shack." Harry took a look around and did see various empty shabby looking beds. Harry was too busy looking and walked into one of the beds that were in front of him. This caused him to fall down and the one part of the foot of the bed rammed into Harry's bruised ribs. He cried out and fell into the fetal position, tears streaking down his face.

Shooter stopped talking about the living arrangements in the shack and knelt down to Harry. "Okay, it's going to be okay. Here, undo yourself so I can pick you up," Shooter then wrapped around Harry and carefully pulled him up. Harry wrapped his arms around Shooter's neck and rested his head between his arm and Shooter's head. Tears still flew out his eyes and down his face.

Shooter, with his free hand, rubbed circles on Harry's back while walking out of the shack and towards another small shack. "You just need to learn to be a little more careful." A rue chuckle escaped Harry's lips at Shooter's words.

"Hey Shooter, kid awake?" A soft female's voice called out. "Yeah," Shooter patted Harry's back, "Emerald Bolt is awake. He's in quite a state and hungry. Then again, I'd be hungry too if I were out for three days!" The female along with Shooter laughed a little before Shooter set Harry down in a chair.

The female, who Harry noted, was very pretty sat opposite of Harry, "Oh my! I can see why you named him Emerald Bolt! He's got gorgeous green eyes!" Harry looked shyly up at the female, wanting to say that her light brown ones were really pretty too. "My name's Tanner. I don't know why, I'm pale." She cracked a smile. "It-it's probably because of your eyes…" Harry timidly spoke. Tanner cracked another smile, "Really? That does make sense, now doesn't it?" She swept her hand through her fiery red hair, bangs falling back into place over her forehead.

"So how old are you, cutie?" Tanner pinched his cheek. With a nervous laughter Harry said, "I'm eight."

Tanner's smile turned to a frown and muttered more to herself, "I can't believe people would hurt an eight year old!"

Shooter, who had been looking through the cabinets, finally came back to the table and placed a can of ravioli in front of Harry. "Hope you don't mind it cold, we don't have a microwave anymore. Red, the idiot he is, put plastic in it and it was a crap load of it. We couldn't get the melt plastic out, so yeah," Shooter stopped talking and opened up the can for Harry and handed him a spoon.

"Thank you," Harry said. He dug into his food, not caring that it was cold. He was just happy that he was allowed to eat without having to do chores.

Two more guys came into the shack, both laughing about what ever. "Hey Shooter, we're back! Man, three cars exploded when we shot at the one end and then it drove into the other, and then…" the one guy stopped when his eyes landed on Harry. "Hey! Kid's awake!"

Tanner rolled her light eyes, "No, we just have a new member who happens to be a giant dwarf!"

Shooter glared at her for being a 'bitch' before turning to the guy talking before. "Yeah Red, Emerald Bolt is awake. Just leave him alone though, he's eating."

Red sat down next to Harry but started up on his story again. Harry didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. It wasn't any of his business. Instead, he opted to look at the two guys. Red, as he was called, was pale and looked a lot like Tanner, but a male. His eyes were a light brown and he was pale. His hair though, was a bit of a darker red. His eyes were lined with black and from what Harry had seen, Red had many earrings on both of his ears.

The other unknown guy was seated next to Tanner. He had jet black hair and had green eyes too, but his were darker. The guy's lip was pierced and his eyes as well, were rimmed with black. Both guys had a 'gothic' feel. Harry wasn't an expert, nor had he been faced with 'Gothic's' but he heard about them from Dudley and his friends. How they were 'freaks' like Harry.

Harry looked down at the can that was nearing empty. He wasn't near full though, but he was scared to ask for more. Harry gave a soft sigh and took the last ravioli and chewed it slowly, hoping that the slower he chewed it, the less hungry he would get. Shooter seemed to notice somehow and placed another can in front of Harry when he had finished. "Do you want something to drink?" Harry's face flushed a bit as he sheepishly nodded. "We have milk, water, and orange juice. Take your pick."

"Orange juice sounds good," Harry quietly said. He went to grab the other can, but realized he couldn't open it. "I'll help you with that!" Tanner took the can from him and opened it with the can opener, "Here you go!"

Harry thanked her quietly and went to go eat again. "Sky, go see if the mail came or not. Red, see if we have some clothes that we can let Harry wear until we get the money. And Tanner please," Shooter paused and gave a charming smile, "don't leave and remain hot!

Tanner huffed and zipped up her over jacket to cover her chest. "Fat chance of me being with you Shooter."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Shooter teased, his smile getting bigger. Harry watched the two banter for a few more minutes on the subject before Red put it all to a stop. "Dude, quit calling my sister hot. It's getting really annoying now. Okay? Good cause now I'm out of here," Red smiled though and just shook his head before walking out to go do what was asked of him.

"Emerald Bolt, you feeling a bit better now?" Shooter placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Yes, sir, thank you…."

Shooter and Tanner laughed at the unique politeness coming from the boy. Harry blushed impishly, unsure of what was so funny. At that moment, Red and Sky both entered into the kitchen shack. Red was holding up some black clothes and Sky had two brown packages in his hands. "Red and Tanner, take Emerald Bolt to the showers while I look at the mail with Sky." Shooter rubbed atop Harry's head before nudging him in the direction of Red and Tanner.

"Emerald Bolt, this is the shower room. Please note how there is only one stall. That is for Tanner. And you may _not_ sneak a peek at her when she is showering," Red made a point to show he wasn't joking. "For you, Shooter was going to put up a curtain, but the curtain got ruined during shooting practice." Harry looked down, _'I hope I don't have to shower in front of them!'_

Tanner, seeing Harry's discomfort, spoke up, "Emerald Bolt, you can use my stall when I'm not in it until we get a new curtain for you, okay?" Harry sent her a grateful smile. He was starting to like Tanner as much as Shooter.

"Well, here are some clean clothes," Red handed over a black short sleeve shirt to Harry and some black pants; embarrassingly enough, Red had handed him some black boxer-briefs. They looked to be just about his size, which confused Harry. Everyone here was taller and larger than him. He didn't say anything about it though, not sure where his place was. "The towels are all clean and they are in that bin over there. I don't know about Tanner, but if you need me, I will be sleeping my ass off because I'm tired." With that being said, Red walked out of the shower shack.

Tanner stayed with him while Harry showered. They didn't talk, but Tanner could sense that Harry was uncomfortable with being alone in such an unfamiliar place. Harry, on his part, was grateful for the girl's presence.

The next couple of days, Harry was being shown around the small community of shacks that seemed to belong to the four of his new guardians. Their was a sleeping shack, a kitchen shack, the showering shack, weapons shack, training building (abandoned factory), washing shack (meant for laundry wash), and then there was the car building. The car building held some of the coolest cars Harry had ever seen in his life. He didn't know much about cars, but Harry knew all the names of them. Red's baby was a red 1968 Chevy Camaro. Harry only knew this because Red had been nonstop talking about his 'baby' to Harry one night at dinner. Sky's car was a black Mustang GT390. It was awesome looking in Harry's opinion. Shooter had a white 1986 Jaguar XJ6 Sovereign 4.2. It was another car Harry himself found he was fond of. Tanner's car was a 1966 Buick Riviera. Her car was blue, and Harry practically drooled at the sight of it. Tanner's car was the coolest one of them all.

There were other cars in the car building but Shooter had told Harry that those were cover cars, or the term used was 'expendable'.

Harry smiled at what he had come to consider his 'new' family. They had been better to him these past two weeks than his real family had his – their – whole lives. Harry gave a content sigh and turned over to his other side while pulling his blanket up to his chin. He looked up to Shooter and Tanner the most. Sky was more closed off and Red seemed a bit more preoccupied with his sister more than anything. All four of them decided that 'Emerald Bolt' was too long for a pseudo name, so they decided that he would just be called 'E Bolt'. When they had made that unanimous decision, he had gotten so excited one of his 'freakish' occurrences happened. Harry had cried when several empty picture frames burst into pieces; he'd been scared and could have sworn that they were going to kick him out. Instead, they had looked at him with wide eyes. For some reason, they didn't shun him. Harry to this day, still didn't know why. That incident happened only three days ago.

"E Bolt, you up yet?" Tanner nudged at his small frame. Harry smiled in her direction, not really seeing her without his glasses. "Oh, baby, here's your glasses!" Tanner gingerly put them on him before helping him get out of bed. "You must be hungry, come on!"

Harry's smile grew wider. He loved Tanner. She babied him and coddled him and acted like a mother to him. He only wished that Tanner and Shooter would just get over themselves and do whatever adults do. Shooter was like the father. And Harry, of course, was their kid. "What are you all smiley about today?" Tanner laughed. "I'm just happy, is all. What's for breakfast?" Harry bounced his step a bit. "Looks like little E is wide awake. I'm thinking about starting him off on some of that training." Shooter came out of the shower shack and started walking with them to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You up for that E Bolt?" Tanner asked. Harry had seen the four of them train before and he couldn't wait to train with them! "Sure! But can I please get that breakfast first?"

**Three Years Later**

An eleven year old Harry sat at the breakfast table with his makeshift family. Things had been going great for him ever since he had woken up in the sleeping shack three years back. His birthday was today, and they were starting the day off with what Tanner called 'egg cake' with bacon being the layer lines. While it was creative and a newly adapted birthday tradition for him, it was still a sorry sight.

"Happy birthday E Bolt!" Red said while patting Harry on the back. Similar greetings were given before digging in.

"So E, you excited that you're now eleven?" There went Tanner again pinching his cheek. He playfully batted her hand away, "Honestly, I'm not little anymore!"

Red, sensing a joke at Harry's expense, "So you admit to being little?"

Harry punched Red's shoulder at the crude joke, "You only joke to make up for what you lack!" Tanner 'oo-ed' while Shooter and Sky laughed their asses off. Harry was high-five-d also by Tanner.

Breakfast was cut short however, when a bang on the door broke the cheer. "E Bolt, was that you?" Harry looked at the door, "I don't think so." Shooter went for under the table, slowly ripping tape off the pistol he had secured there. "Be quiet." There was another loud bang, this time causing Harry to jump. "'Ello, anyone in there? I'm lookin' for a 'Arry Potter." A booming voice called out from behind the shabby metal doors.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Whoever it was behind the door, knew his name. Shooter quietly stood up and walked in front of Harry's seat, "Who's there?"

"Ah, oh, my name's Hagrid. I'm 'ere to pick up 'Arry." Shooter looked over his shoulder questioningly at Harry. Harry in turn whispered, "I don't know a Hagrid."

"How do you know Harry?" Shooter took the pistol and made sure it was loaded. Someone wanted 'his' Harry. "I was friends with 'is parents. Is he in th'r or am I wastin' my time?"

Shooter didn't know what he should do. Then again, he had come face to face with many liars that always knew information just from searching it up. "What do you want with him?"

"I'm tar take him to his new school, err, I can't talk 'bout it out in ther open," the voice – Hagrid – seemed sincere enough. But Shooter still wasn't sure. "Okay, well there is a window near the door, I want you to walk in front of it and then I want you to raise your hands above your head!"

Hagrid, on the outside, thought this as an odd request. _'These here muggles are odd folk, aren't they?'_ He did as he was asked though. Then he was asked to take off his over coat, slowly.

When Shooter and the rest of them saw that the only thing this guy had on him was a letter, Shooter reluctantly let him in. It was hard for Hagrid to get into the doorway however, due to his abnormal largeness.

"What do you want with Harry?" Shooter asked again. They finally decided that Hagrid couldn't get inside the shacks, so they opted for the training building instead.

Hagrid sighed and handed Harry the letter, "Firs' I wan' 'Arry to read tha' there an' then I'll get ter explainin' things." Harry looked down at his envelop and noticed a seal that said 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Harry couldn't help but think that it was a joke. He opened the letter anyway and read it. That's when he burst out laughing and voiced his thoughts, "Okay, so this whole thing is a joke?" Hagrid looked offended, "No 'Arry. Tell me this, 'ave you ever did something by acciden' out of anger or extreme 'appiness? Have you ever?"

The four none magic folk looked at Harry, knowing fully well that he had done those things. Harry slowly nodded and at that, Hagrid swiftly replied, "You're a wizard 'Arry. I was told to come 'ere to take you ter Diagon Alley so I could get you school supplies."

"But…" Harry looked at Shooter. He shrugged his shoulders; not knowing what else there was to do. "I suggest that maybe you do go with him. But I want to go with E Bolt just to make sure you ain't pullin' a fast one on us."

Hagrid nodded, "Tha' be jus' fine. Now come on 'Arry, we have a lot of buyin' ta do."

_e n d o f c h a p t e r_

Okay, so this is a new story of mine... I hope you all like it, (and just so you know, I am still working on AWAKE. Just got done with a lemony scene!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read! slash is femm and malexmale please be aware!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN, SF/DT_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

Harry Potter – the Slytherins' Assassin

Harry and Shooter, after a long birthday filled with explanations and shopping, finally got back to their community of shacks. "That shit is just... odd!" Shooter exclaimed while placing down a trunk filled with the things they bought at Diagon Alley (minus the owl). Harry looked down and sat on his bed, "Yeah, but at least a lot got explained and I know the truth. Not to mention, I get to go to a new school and... Yeah." Shooter walked over to Harry and took the owl cage down by Harry's feet, and brought it up to his face, "So what are you going to name her?" Harry took in a deep breath before laughing, "I have no fucking clue!"

"Well you better think of a name when I get back in later. Tanner needed to talk to me about something. So you figure out your shit and then I'm warning you to have a name for that bird when I get back in!" Shooter laughed out before leaving the shack. He left Harry to his own devices.

Harry lay down on his bed in the sleeping shack pondering how much his life will change now. He never went to a boarding school, and in his three years of being with his new family, he didn't know if he could stand being away from them for so long. It seemed like innocent torture. The snowy owl that was bought earlier in the day hooted and he looked at the girl, "I still need to give you a name don't I?" The beautiful owl just blinked and hooted softly. Harry laughed a bit before thinking on a name for his new pet. "Maybe something like... Rowena? Nah, how about Sandra? I don't think that is a good one either." The owl hooted again and Harry bit his lip. "How about... I name you Hedwig?" After a soft hoot of approval, Harry smiled and petted her; being mindful not to ruffle her feathers.

Shooter chose that moment to walk in, "Hey E! Did you find a name for that gorgeous bird?" Hedwig hooted at being called gorgeous, "Well I guess she likes that. Maybe you should name her that, or Snow?" Harry shook his head, "I named her Hedwig." Shooter laughed at the name, but didn't say anything further than that. "As long as she likes it..."

"I still can't believe that... I can't believe what I learned today on my birthday." Shooter sat down next to Harry and wrapped his arm around him. "I know, but you do have to admit it does explain your oddities when it comes to explosions and stuff like that. Fucking awesome if you ask me!" Shooter laughed. Harry nodded, "But I just don't know what I am going to do for a whole year without you guys. And everyone in the wizarding world knows my true name and... I supposedly have people wanting to kill me just because of who I am." Shooter handed a wrapped box to Harry, "This was one of your birthday gifts from all of us. It's a custom made pistol. I know you aren't supposed to bring weapons to school and whatnot, but bring it with you. This way, you have some added protection instead of a stick that sparks come out of." Shooter cast a smile over to Harry, "Well aren't you going to open it kid?" Harry looked over at Shooter with a big smile on his face. He could only imagine what kind of pistol it was and what it looked like.

Harry held the black box in his hand and slowly began to unwrap it. Shooter rubbed his hands together in anticipation just knowing Harry would love his gift. Harry took a peek inside and gasped at the custom made pistol. He took the whole cover off the box and look at the gun in whole light. The pistol itself was black but on the handle of the gun was a green capital 'E' outlined in silver. Connected to the E at the bottom where it ended, was a silver lightening bolt outlined in green. It was breath taking to Harry. "Is this the same one that I had been looking at with you at the gun shop three weeks ago?"

Shooter looked at Harry's face and smiled, "Yep, it's the CZ 75 Sp-01 Phantom. 9mm. Like I said before, I had it custom made just for you. We all have our own personalized pistols of some sort, and well, you are one of us. So that means you get your own personalized pistol. No one else is to use it... unless one of us is on the job with you and we are out." Harry gingerly took his new pistol out of the box and just held it. Shooter continued, "We have magazines in some other boxes for you." Harry gave a girlish squeal before hugging Shooter. They both laughed a bit. "Now E, we have more gifts for you... but they are in the eating shack. So get your lazy ass up, grab your bird and your gun and follow me."

Harry followed Shooter to the eating shack. He immediately knew he got a guitar of sorts just by looking at one of the presents. There were three other boxes, but those ones were clearly labeled 'E magazine'. Harry just shook his head and then noticed green boxes that had black ribbons on top. Tanner took Harry by the shoulders and then steered him towards a chair, his chair, and then handed him a small wrapped box. Inside that box was a key that had a note attached to it. Harry carefully picked up the key, unsure of what the key was for. He looked up at the four in the room in confusion. "What's the key for?"

Red decided to answer, "That key was given to us to give to you from the Headmaster of your new school. He said to wrap it up in a box. We are just as clueless as you are. So hurry up and read the damn paper so we all can find out!" Everyone laughed at Red. Harry looked down at the key and read the parchment: _Dear Harry, this key is to your vault. You've already seen it, and well, it is yours. I really was expecting you to be with your Aunt Petunia, however, I also did hear of the unfortunate happening. Since you aren't living with them, I decided I'd look past my better judgment and give you your inheritance key now, instead of later. Please be wise with your spending; money doesn't always last forever. From, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry re-read what it said, but this time aloud for his new family to hear. Shooter looked slightly appalled, "Better judgment?" Harry gingerly placed the key back in the box and placed it on the table. "Next present please!" Tanner laughed at Harry before handing him the next box. Inside was a huge wad of cash. Harry looked at Sky, whom the present was from, as if he were crazy. "Why?" all Harry was able to muster. "You are eleven. I don't know. Spur of the moment thing, especially since I can remember when I was eleven, but I don't really remember what my interests were at that age. So I couldn't think of anything to get you. So, here is money. Spend it on anything you want."

Harry thanked him softly, and put the wad of cash in his back pocket. Tanner handed him another box, this one being from Tanner. "I do hope you like this. It isn't money, but something else." Harry decided to be a smart ass, "Well, if it ain't money, then it ought to be something else..." Tanner smacked him swiftly over his head. "OUCH!"

Red shook his head and muttered at how glad he was it wasn't he who was smacked. Harry glared at him for a moment before opening his gift from 'momma'. He smiled at her as he pulled out a silk black shirt that had his trademark silver lightening bolt outlined in green; the crest was in the upper right corner. Then he pulled out some classy black dress pants, that they too, on the bottom right leg had the same insignia. At the bottom of the box were some black dress shoes and socks. The socks, which were no surprise to Harry, also had the insignia. Then, below the shoes, were three plastic bags that looked to have the same things Harry pulled out, minus the shoes. "Tanner, these are great!"

"Well, I figured, you'd love them. Remember when we were doing those fittings last week? Yep, that's really what they were for!" She gave Harry a hug and lightly kissed his cheek. "Now, your next present is from Red. It's that guitar. It's also got that emblem thingy on it too and it is all black. The amp for it is still being customized. But don't worry; you'll get it before school starts!" Harry shook Red's hand and thanked him. "No problem E. Sky and I taught you to play, and since you've learned well, we thought this would be the perfect gift for you." Harry's smile became very wide and a picture frame burst. They all laughed and Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully," Shooter started, "hopefully they will be able to help you control that. We are running out of picture frames." More corny laughs came about after that.

When the laughter was over, much to Harry's delight, they all had a small dinner of boiled chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and buttered broccoli. It was one of Harry's favorite dinners. Then they had some homemade ice-cream cake. Tanner made it by buying a lot of ice-cream sandwiches and putting them together with cool whip.

After that, Harry was asked to pull out the guitar and play something on it. He did so and they all agreed that once Harry got his amp, it'd sound ten times greater (and louder). Overall, to Harry, this was the best birthday he's had so far despite its strange start.

Tanner and Sky were called on 'the' phone for a mission, so they had to part. Ten minutes later, that night, Red was called. Shooter and Harry were still in the eating shack though. Shooter had pulled up Hedwig's cage and was talking to Harry about how things will change once Harry starts school. "When was the last time you went to school? Like, do you even know your basics? Man, I didn't even think about that," Shooter absently asked while letting Hedwig nip his fingers. Harry stilled, not even remembering the last time he had even been inside a school. "I don't remember the last time I went. But I definitely know how to do basic math and I can read. Tanner has been helping me on my penmanship. I can't be too terrible. But now that you mention it, I am a little more nervous now. I don't want to make a fool of myself on my first day," Harry softly banged his head on the table before running his hand through his hair.

Shooter looked up to Harry, "Don't worry. If there are any problems, I am sure you can work things out with your teachers and the headmaster. You can explain to them about your situation; but just remember not to talk too much." Harry took in a deep breath and loudly exhaled to show his stress. Shooter gave out his own nervous laugh. "I have to still give you your present, you know."

Harry seemed puzzled, "I thought the pistol was my present from you?" Shooter shook his head, "I said when I gave you that pistol that it was from all of us. Your present is this," Shooter pulled out several sheets of folded paper that had some typed words on it and some official print on the corners of each. Harry took them and looked even more confused than before. "What is this?"

Shooter nervously laughed, "I thought you said you knew how to read..." Harry looked more closely and realized that these were adoption papers. "Why do you have adoption papers?" Shooter pulled his chair over to Harry's and put an arm around him, "I would like to adopt you, Harry." Harry's eyes bulged. "Adopt me? And I'm not Harry, I'm E."

Shooter laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, "Well, for the adoption papers, you are Harry. Can I adopt you?" Harry looked up at Shooter, too happy to say anything, so his magic expressed it for him; the light bulb on the other side of the shack exploded. Shooter and Harry laughed even though Harry had some tears leak from his eyes. "I take that as a yes?" All Harry could do then was nod. Hedwig hooted softly at the tender moment.

"I also forgot to tell you the other part of your gift..." Shooter once again gave a nervous laugh, "I can only say that once I tell you, you will need to not mention part of it." Harry looked up at Shooter, his soon-to-be new father, in question. "See, Tanner and I love each other, but her brother can't know that. We both look at you as a son. And this way, we will have our own little family. What everyone does know, and this can be talked about, is that Tanner also wants to adopt you, but in the mother sense. Get it now?" Harry's magic busted again and a burst on the stove caught their attention. The salt shaker was now in little pieces.

"I've always looked at you and Tanner as my parent figures. I would say that you have no idea how happy I am, but my magic made it well known. I'm really happy! This is probably the best gift; better than the gun, the wad of cash, the guitar, the clothes... just the best!" Harry gave a huge hug to Shooter, making sure it was tight. Then a question popped up in his head that he asked aloud, "Does my name change from Harry Potter to whatever or whatnot?" Shooter smiled, "What? Don't you want to be Harry Whatever or Harry Whatnot? No, your last name won't change. Well it will, but it won't be known. To that wizarding world, you will always be Harry Potter. To us, you will still be E. So that question isn't really a good one. But yes, legally, even though it will never really be seen, your name will change. You'll be Harry James Potter Neel."

"I didn't know what your last name was. I don't even know your names know that I think of it." Shooter pulled Harry closer and whispered in his ear, "My name is Jacque Neel. Not Jack, but think of it like the 'j' at the end of Taj Mahal. Now that is how you say my real name. Then Tanner's name is RayLee Giles. Like Riley, but spelled Ray and Lee. Funny, right? Red's name is Danny Giles. Nothing special on that one. Then Sky's is Skylar Reed." Shooter pulled back and then smiled; "Now you know. But after these adoption papers, if you want, you can call me dad and Tanner mom..."

Harry looked up at Shooter, "What if I want to call you dad and Tanner mom before everything is finalized?" Shooter never let his smile falter, "That would be okay too." After that, they both went into the sleeping shack and put Harry's things away before letting sleep take over them.

They both were woken up by the other three, all who had finished their assignments early. "E, go hop in the shower and then come for breakfast." Tanner had nudged Harry's shoulder for him to rouse from sleep. "Kay, mom..." Tanner let a smile grow on her face, "Awe, you are so sweet! But that doesn't mean you get out of waking up on time!" Harry groaned and pushed the blanket on him off. "FINE, I AM UP!" He groaned again when he looked out a window and saw that the sun was just coming up.

Harry washed up and groggily walked into the eating shack, where dumb him forgot Hedwig in. "Sorry Hedwig didn't mean to leave you alone in here." She gave a soft hoot in understanding. Sky looked at them both, Harry and Hedwig, in wonder, "She sure is smart for a bird." Harry smiled at him, "Yep she sure is. I think she understands more than the average owl." Hedwig hooted again in appraisal. This earned laughs.

Tanner handed Harry a plate of food: eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Thanks... mom." Harry smirked. "You just love this whole family thing, aren't you?" Red asked as he walked into the shack. Harry chuckled while nodding his head and shoveling food into his mouth. Shooter walked in, obviously fresh from the shower. "Hey E, Sky, Red, and my non-existent beautiful wife." Red choked on his own food while Tanner playfully batted him in a non-noticeable meaningful way. "Please don't say such frivolous things around me to my sister. Ugh, that is just utterly disturbing..." Red sneered. Sky rolled his eyes along with the rest of everyone at Red's dramatics. "I swear Red; you can be such a homo!" Shooter joked. Red then muttered, "Well gee, that is probably because I am one!"

The next few weeks went by slightly eventful. The adoption papers were handed in and Harry James Potter became Harry James Potter Neel. 'The' phone rang only twice within three weeks but the pay was 100k a hit. Normally they didn't do dirty jobs unless need-to-be-dead dirt bags were scarce. The first job was a dirty job where the casino owner called in another hit on someone who wouldn't pay up. The second was on that same casino guy due to his side job as a human trafficker who was selling little children to sick pedophiles. Harry received more training and much to his delight, was able to shoot the first rounds of his new pistol on the first job. He even got paid for the first time.

There was only three days left until he needed to reach the Hogwart's Express. It was lunch time and Tanner had just finished making everyone grilled cheese. "E, I was thinking about giving you a haircut..." Tanner looked at Harry's face scrunch up, "I know you don't want one, but I figured that you should get one of _your _choosing before you start school." Harry settled down a bit; liking the idea that it would be what he wanted. He quickly ate his food, practically inhaling it, before going to get the clippers and shaver. When he brought that into the eating shack, all of them eyed the shaver warily, suddenly not liking the idea of Harry having free will. "What are you all staring at? You, mother dear, are the one who told me that I can get what I wanted. Now you aren't going to go back on your word, are you?" Harry smirked. Sky started laughing at Harry's slyness. "He's sure learned from us! He's become so sly and cunning!"

"So mom... I was thinking about first trimming the hair a bit and then... buzzing most of it off..." Tanner actually looked slightly scared to do so. "E, I still need to finish eating... hey, maybe you don't need that haircut after all?" Harry laughed her off, "Of course I need a haircut! It's so unruly and it does need to be tamed..." Sky's laughter just became louder. "Shut up Sky!" Shooter smiled, "E, you'll get your hair cut, just let us finish first." Harry smiled sweetly before plopping down into his chair.

After what seemed like forever to Harry, Tanner finally finished. "Okay E, so talk me through this." She pulled him over to the sink and drenched his hair with water, "See, I told you your hair can get flat!" Harry rolled his eyes, "So I want you to trim the tips a bit. Like only take two centimeters off." She did as she was told, "I hope that is all you want and that the buzzer is just for tease?" Harry gave off a maniacal laugh before shaking his head, "No, I want the whole back buzzed off. Like closely to the head... but don't shave off the hair. You know how I like buzzed hair. Then when you do that, let me know." Harry waited closely to five minutes before she gave him two mirrors to study her work. She had buzzed up to the area right before it reaches the curve of the top of his head. "Okay, nice Mom. Now I want you to buzz the left side of my head. From my ears to about three centimeters into the area where my head curves." She nodded, and gulped a little. _'Why did I let my little baby choose what he wanted?!'_ was all Tanner could think about while doing what was asked of her. She finished and then Harry instructed her comb what hair Harry had left to the front. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just cut all of that off!" Harry laughed, "Well, you see this hair on my right side? I want you to cut, with the scissors, up to that three centimeter mark. Leave an inch left of what you cut." She looked at him as if he was crazy, "But that wouldn't make it even!" With a stern look he said, "If you don't do it, I will." Tanner whimpered but complied. Then end result looked better than what she thought, however.

"Okay, so mom, now that I got this awesome haircut, can I also get it colored?" Tanner whimpered again, "Let me ask Shooter. But first, they need to see your new look." Harry brushed the long hair on top forward, it having already dried, it looked wavy. The side hair that wasn't buzzed was brushed down. "Okay, I'm ready to show off my awesome hairdo."

"Whoa, E!" Shooter nodded his head, "Looks good!" Harry snorted, "And you all were worried!" Tanner shot him a dirty look, "E also wants to color it." Shooter kept rubbing Harry's head, "It's all fuzzy! Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear; Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair... now we all know why he had no hair... E buzzed it all off!" Harry laughed at the idiocy, "Dad, please. I didn't buzz it all off!" Red came over and rubbed Harry's head too, "Oh great One! I wish for a favor!" Harry played along, "Yes young undesirable, what is it that you seek?"

"I seek permission to desecrate your virgin skin with piercings!" Tanner had a fit, "Red! He will not get piercings! He is going to a new school! What kind of impression do you think he is going to make with piercings?! I won't allow it! Neither will you Shooter!" Shooter, though, had already started on the idea and was asking Harry where he would like his piercings.

"I want a lip ring, an eyebrow ring; I want bunches of piercings in my ears... maybe instead of just one lip ring, I'll go for snakebites?" Tanner twisted Harry's ear, "You won't be getting piercings!" Harry gave her puppy eyes and faked some tears, "Please mom? At least one lip ring and an eyebrow ring and one ear piercing? So that will only be three piercings in total?" She let go of his ear and sighed, "Fine!" Harry winked at the three guys. Red screamed, "YES!"

Red had his way with his adopted nephew and Harry got a diamond stud in his left ear, a barbell in his right eyebrow, and a hoop on the right side of his bottom lip. "Now, all you have to do is convince Tanner to let you dye your hair." Harry sighed, "Thanks Uncle Red!"

"Hey Mom! See, I don't look bad at all! Now, about that hair..." "No!" "...but mom! All I want to do is bleach the semi-short hair and bleach some strips of my longer hair and then put blue in. So can I?" Tanner sighed in defeat, "I am so happy you aren't a mission, because I'd fail horribly." Harry bit his lip in excitement and decided to copy his Uncle Red, "YES!"

The next day, Harry not only got what he wanted... but more. He instead, put purple where the semi-short hairs were and then put the blue on top... all of the top hair. Tanner looked at her adopted son and her secret lover, "I can't believe you, E! And Shooter; you were supposed to draw the line at blue!" Shooter smirked, "But, _dear_, the purple was in the way of blue. So technically I did draw the line at blue!" Harry high-fived his dad and bent over to shake his head. "I love my hair! And I got these cool piercings; I am all ready for school!"

They had to go to the salon to get his hair done so when Shooter and Tanner arrived back to the shacks with Harry, Red and Sky were all over Harry again. "Love the hair, ten times MORE!" Red rubbed his hands through Harry's short mane. "So tomorrow, we are going to have a going away dinner for you! We are going to have your favorite dinner... well one of your favorite dinners. It's going to be meatloaf with diced tomatoes with creamy garlic shells." Harry 'whooped' and ran off to go see his snowy owl.

"See what I got done today Hedwig? Doesn't my hair look awesome? Mom thinks it looks good, but at the same time she is nervous about it... mainly because of her 'mom' status I suppose. Man, I can't wait to start school! Maybe I can make some friends? One thing that I don't get though is where the hell will I find Platform 9¾?" Hedwig tooted in understanding and gently nipped at Harry's fingers.

The day went by faster than expected and soon left all five eating dinner. "Mom, this is yummy! I wonder what wizards eat?" Tanner laughed, "They probably eat food just like us... maybe there things are just called something different? They are human after all." Shooter looked over at Harry, "E, just remember, if there is any questions, don't hesitate to ask questions, okay?" Harry nodded, not being able to speak due to his mouth being full. Night claimed sleepiness early for Red and Sky, or so they claimed, and they went off to the sleeping shack. Harry had looked out the window, but from what he saw, the two men had wondered off to the shower shack. "Mom, why did they lie?" Instead of getting an appropriate answer, he got laughs from both Tanner and Shooter. Harry huffed, "Well, since they aren't in the sleeping shack, then I'm going to go there. I do have a big day tomorrow ahead of me anyway. Better for me to sleep!" Both Tanner and Shooter nodded and kissed each cheek goodnight.

Harry smirked the second he left the shack. He wasn't really going to go to sleep. He was going to investigate. Harry didn't understand why Red and Sky always lied about where they were going when they weren't on the job. So Harry stealthily crept into the shower shack. _'I would understand if they lied about sleeping if they were first going to take a shower... but the water isn't on! Hmm... why do I hear groaning?'_ Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He looked around but he didn't see Red or Sky in sight but when he paid more attention to Tanner's shower area, he saw a pair of feet and two shadows.

Harry quietly stalked over to where the shower curtain was and noticed that it wasn't closed all the way. Looking in, Harry saw Red's back was against the wall and Sky was between his legs... both men were naked. Harry's green eyes widened. He saw the two make-out and Sky was shoving his lower half where his private stick was going into Red's butt. _'What are they doing?!' _Red pulled on Sky's black hair and moaned. Harry couldn't breathe. Sky's hands were holding up both of Red's legs, which were wrapped around Sky's waist. Harry's eyes couldn't leave the sight. Red buried his face into Sky's shoulder while Sky bit Red's neck. Harry bit his lip and felt a twitch in his lower region. Sky and Red's moans increased and the next thing Harry knew, something jutted out of Red's private place. All three were breathing hard, but only two could be heard. Harry chose this moment to quietly leave the shack and heard water run.

Harry ran behind the shack, so no one could see him. He had felt twitches on his groin area and when he looked down, he gasped. There was a bulge sticking from his pants! Harry put his hand over the area, trying to make it go down. When he took his hand off, it still remained up, but he realized it felt good. Harry's brow creased together and he sat down on a large rock before sticking his hand in his pants and stroking himself. Harry realized that the more he touched himself there, the more it felt good. After what seemed like forever, and thinking of what happened in the shower shack, Harry's breath hitched and his shoulders shook. Then Harry heard himself softly moan and sticky fluid shot out from his groin.

Harry bit his lip, _'What do I do now? What did I do?'_ He slowly stood up and then he took his hand from his pants. He sniffed and turned his head away in wonder before he wiped his hand off. Harry ran to the sleeping shack and quickly changed into clean clothes. Then he ran towards the eating shack, knowing Shooter would still be there. Breathless, Harry called for his dad, "Dad, can I talk to you please?" Shooter looked up from where he was sitting and looked at Harry in worry. "What's wrong E?" Harry bit his lip again and motioned for his dad to follow him. Harry led Shooter to the washroom shack.

"D-dad, I-I have a question..." Harry let a blush form on his face. Shooter placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "What is it?" Harry sighed, "I... I had a problem... well, it wasn't really a problem, but then again it was... well, my-my private area... just sort of twitched... and the next thing I know... the next thing I know is that it is... up?... well, it was up... and when I tried to push it down... it felt good... and I don't know why..." Shooter's eye brows shot up into his head, "Well, E... Harry, this happens to boys at a certain age to let them know that they are growing up... and see, it is normal for a growing boy to get urges. These urges are like what you experienced with your... private... area. Something you need to learn is that it is okay. You took care of it... I'm assuming?" Harry nodded, "And sticky stuff came out..." Shooter wanted to kill himself at that moment, "Harry, that private area is called a penis for a man. And for growing boys, you all have hormones that are out of control. And you might see something, or hear something, or just out of nowhere you will get turned on and need to take care of it. That process is called masturbation. For boys, teenagers, men, it's a normal thing. Don't need to be embarrassed about it. And that sticky stuff is called semen."

Harry looked down at the ground; feeling embarrassed even though his dad told him not to. "Harry, it just means you are growing up, is all." Harry nodded and shyly replied, "Thanks dad." Shooter silently sighed in relief. He hadn't been prepared for this talk at all. "No... problem son. Go to bed, okay? Mom's making waffles for breakfast." Harry gave a small smile before hugging his dad goodnight. He was starting to walk away before he remembered his investigation, "Hey dad!" Shooter inwardly groaned, "Yeah E?" Harry sat back down next to his father, "I investigated tonight on why Uncle Red and Sky are always lying! I saw them kissing in Mom's shower area and they were naked..." Shooter covered Harry's mouth, "E, we know. I'll get into that with you when you are older." Harry cocked his head to the side before shrugging and giving Shooter a kiss goodnight. Then, Harry went to sleep.

"E, get up!" Red started tickling Harry until he finally gave in to getting out of bed. Red and Harry walked to the eating shack where Harry was greeted with the sight of waffles, bacon, strawberries, and whip cream. "Looks good mom." "Eat it so I know how it tastes," Tanner laughed. The breakfast was eaten in silence. Shooter kept taking glances at Harry, trying to figure something out. Harry knew dad kept looking at him, but he didn't make eye contact with him. Tanner noticed the look of contemplation on Shooter's face when he looked at Harry, and it only made her wonder what Harry had to talk to Shooter about last night.

"E, is your... trunk packed?" Tanner asked. Harry looked at her and smiled, "Yep. I let Hedwig out before I went to sleep last night. I told her to be back by breakfast. And see," Harry pointed out the window to show Hedwig nearing the eating shack, "Right down brilliant, she is." Harry left his seat to open up the door to the shack so Hedwig could get in. Swiftly, Hedwig flew in and perched herself on the top of Harry's shoulder. "Yep, brilliant."

Harry threw his school trunk into the car's trunk and then sat down with Hedwig in her cage in the backseat. Sky and Red sat next to him, and Harry kept taking small glances at the two. Shooter, who was going to be driving, noticed Harry stealing those glances and once again started to wonder on something. Tanner took her seat and then they were off to the train station. "Okay, so I've been to the train station, like a million times, and I've never seen a Platform 9 ¾." Tanner said. Harry shrugged and looked out the window, not knowing how to comment on what she said.

Harry looked around, standing with his trunk behind him and holding Hedwig's cage. Sky, Red, Tanner, and Shooter were all standing next to him where Platform 9 was. "See, it goes from 9 to 10. There is no three quarters." Red stated the obvious. They were just about to give up, when a huge family of red heads came up. The children, too, had trunks. Shooter took this opportunity to ask them how to get to Platform 9 ¾. "Excuse me, miss?" Who was obviously the mother, turned around with a huge smile on her face, "Yes?"

Shooter smiled in return, "We are new at this and my son needs to get to a... Platform 9 ¾. We don't know how to get there and all..." Shooter felt sort of stupid. "Well dear, it is simple. You just go through that there brick. My name's Molly Weasley." Shooter returned sentiments. "Fred, George, why don't you go through and show them how it is done?" Two twins ran forth with their trunks and disappeared beyond the brick. "See, it's nothing really. My youngest son is just starting too. Why don't you have your son give it a go and then you all go through?" Shooter thanked the woman and they went through. When they got to the other side, they were all wide eyed. Pointy hats and robes stole the scene from them.

"Well, Harry, I guess this is where we take our leave." Shooter hugged his son tightly, "Don't forget to write!" Harry laughed, his lip ring catching some light, "Don't worry dad, I promise I'll write." Tanner kissed Harry's forehead, "We'll all miss you! Oh, and behave!" She gave him a good stern look before melting her resolve and hugging him. Red and Sky said bye to him too and Harry walked away to go onto the train. That's when Shooter's thoughts just came at him full force with his talk with Harry, Red and Sky's shower doings, and Harry's reaction. His eyes widened, but then he softly chuckled to himself before waving at Harry through the train.

Harry walked carefully down the narrow aisle, looking through the glass to see what compartments were full or not. He finally found an empty compartment and sat down near the window. Hedwig hooted softly before tucking her head under her wing. Harry felt his pocket to make sure he still had a stash of wizard money on him. The train left and Harry thought for a moment that he was going to be alone before the door opened and a kid with red hair walked in, "May I sit here? The other compartments are full." Harry smiled, "Your mom was that nice lady, right?" The kid with red hair looked down with a smile before taking a seat, "Yeah, I suppose so. My name's Ron." He stuck out his hand. Harry did the same thing, "My names Harry." Ron looked up and saw the scar and his face went blank. "What's wrong?" asked Harry when he noticed Ron wasn't looking too well. "Your-your Harry Potter?!"

Harry looked at Ron, "Yes I am." Harry didn't know how else to respond. When Hagrid had taken him and Shooter through that pub with the witches and the wizards, they all had acted the same... like how Ron was acting. Harry decided to smile, but kept his mouth shut. Ron however didn't, "I've heard about you and there was a rumor that you were here and everything! I didn't believe it, but here you are!" Ron laughed a bit, "It's funny really. I never thought I'd meet someone famous. At the same time, it must be really dull for you, no?" When Harry only raised an eyebrow at Ron, Ron pulled at his collar and gulped, "See, what I mean is, everyone staring, and gushing, kinda like what I just did, you know?" At this, Harry nodded, "It does get annoying after awhile. I didn't even know I was a wizard up until my birthday and received my letter"

Ron's eyes were wide, "I've always known I was a wizard."

* * *

Okay, so yeah, I am highly surprised that I am able to update my fic, FINALLY! Normally, I'd be hard on those who update using laptops, but now I am a sympathizer. I mean, I have been forced to use one my whole vacation, and well, it isn't easy keeping signal which sometimes if I use it and am trying to save whatever I add on this site, I lose the signal and some of the information gets lost. uughhh, anyway, I have finally been able to get this up and I hope you all enjoy it! Please bear with me, I am one hundred percent positive now that my next update will be a week after August 12th. Thanks, and please don't forget to REVIEW!!  
SxA


	3. Chapter 3

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read! Slash is femm and malexmale please be aware!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN, SF/DT_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

Harry Potter - the Slytherins' Assassin 

On the train, Harry not only met Ronald Weasley, but had also met a brown bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger. She explained what happened to first years and how they got sorted. Then she proceeded to talk about Hogwarts' history and she had a vast amount of knowledge on the four founders: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. She amazed Harry to no end. So he hung on her every word.

"See, I want to be in Ravenclaw. But I also want to be in Gryffindor. Both are very good for choices," Hermione said. Ron agreed to Gryffindor, "It's where all my family is from. I'd be a let-down if I were in any other house." Harry didn't understand what was so bad about Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

"What's so wrong with Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry dared to ask. Both of his newly acquired friends stared at him. "Harry," Hermione started, "Hufflepuffs while they are loyal, they are known to be cowards and pretty much only those who _can't_ be sorted go into there. So it is pretty much an insult to be placed in there." Hermione was interrupted by Ron, "And Slytherins are nasty, vile little creeps. They are sly, and they are cunning and they don't care about loyalty. If one side pays you this amount to stick with them, they take it. And if the other side offers you double, they take that too and they just don't have loyalty. You never know who to trust either. It's all a big web of lies in Slytherin."

Harry gulped. He had been called sly and cunning by his family earlier. Hermione noticed how uncomfortable Harry seemed, "What's wrong Harry?" He looked at her and at Ron and carefully spoke, "My family called me sly and cunning before and I am scared that if I were put into Slytherin, that you both wouldn't be my friends anymore. And you two are my first friends." Hermione looked at him, "Of course I'd still be your friend." Ron looked at him for a little before a determined smile stood out on his face. "I'd still be your friend too! It's not like you sound like how my brothers Fred and George made Slytherins out to be. You're still okay in my book!" Harry couldn't hold back the huge smile that overtook him.

Xox0Xox0Xox0Xox0X

The Great Hall was beautiful. Floating candlesticks and a magic sky were in the air. Many tables filled with grades two and higher sat. Then most of the teachers were sitting at the head table smiling at them. Harry along with Ron and Hermione stared in awe. "This place is just so… regal." Harry stated.

The headmaster, stood up, "Everyone, I would like you to be welcomed back to Hogwarts. As for the first years, welcome." Professor Dumbledore paused so he wouldn't be unheard through the applause. Once it finished he continued, "Professor McGonagall, if you would?"

Harry saw the teacher who led the first years in take a stool and a hat up towards the head table. The hat broke into a song to everyone clapped to. Then Professor McGonagall spoke, "All first years," her voice broke through the silence, "I would like you to pay attention and when your name is called, come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted." The sorted went forward. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy sorted to Slytherin. That made Harry really hope he wasn't sorted there. It was his turn, "Harry James Potter." Any chatter that had been, wasn't. Harry felt the entire students' gaze on him, but he refused to show he was nervous. He masked himself.

"Please take your seat." Harry nodded and calmly sat down. His face was void and the hat was placed on his head. The hat spoke to him in his mind, "Ah, Harry Potter. I've been waiting to sort you for many years. It is my pleasure." The sorting hat paused, "You have many admirable qualities to you. You're smart and intelligent. A very important Ravenclaw aspect. Brave and noble, a true Gryffindor. One thing you are not is Hufflepuff. Then there is your slyness. Cunning indeed you are. You'd do best in Slytherin. You don't want to be in Slytherin you say? But you'd succeed best in there. Pure is your blood, you'd do Salazar proud." The hat continued on, arguing with Harry until he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, "What is taking you so long?"

The hat spoke aloud for everyone to hear, "Young Mister Potter would do well in not one, but three houses. He's got intelligence, a Ravenclaw he could be. Brave and noble would place him in Gryffindor. But one house he could far surpass in best would be Slytherin. He's cunning and sly. He's no Hufflepuff. And Ravenclaw would suit him. The question therein lays the problem; is he to be sorted in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Harry kept his face calm, but inside he was on fire. Judging by the shocked look on everyone's faces, including the teachers, this was new and he just made Hogwarts history.

McGonagall stared and then removed the hat, "Mister Potter, stand by me for the remainder of the sorting. We'll continue with you when everyone else has been sorted." When it was Ron's turn, Harry felt a huge stone sink into him. He was sorted into Gryffindor too. What happens to him if he isn't sorted into there with his newly acquired friends?"

Harry was told to sit back down, so he did. The voice in his head spoke to him, "Back again are we? Gryffindor is where your friends are but in Slytherin you'd surpass by far. I'll always say that. And I say you are in…"

Everyone gasped, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry inwardly winced but still was collected when he sat with the other first years at the Slytherin table. It was quiet for a little before the Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat to begin his opening speech.

Harry looked over to Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione were looking back at him, pity in their eyes. Harry bit his lip, but recomposed himself and shrugged. Food appeared and he slowly started to load his plate. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter?" A girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail commented. Harry looked at her and recognized her as Pansy Parkinson, "Yeah. But don't go around calling me famous." Harry continued to load his plate. She looked at him and her stare bothered him, "Why not? You are famous after all." Harry looked at her, "I can't possibly be famous. I know about what happened when I was a baby, but I only found out what happened and that I was a wizard a month ago."

Those who heard at his table looked at him. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting across from him, lifted a delicate eyebrow, "Potter, you're kidding right?" Harry looked at him and shook his head. Pansy's eyes went wide. "Wow." Draco looked back at Harry, "So that means you've grown up in the muggle world. Shame." Draco then started eating and conversing with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Pansy still wanted to talk, "Then… stories of you being pampered were lies?" Harry looked at her in confusion, "What stories?" Draco stopped his conversation, "That answers that. You've never really given interviews?" Harry looked over to him as if he were crazy, "For what?" Draco then smirked, "There are stories about the infamous Harry Potter and all give exclusive interviews with your Aunt and Uncle and with little you. Fake is what we now know those to be!" Harry felt angered, "There really are books like that on me?"

Pansy nodded, "I have one in my trunk. You were being pampered. And now that I look at it, your scar and your baby picture scar don't match." Harry shook his head and decided to just eat. He didn't like the fact that he was in Slytherin and he definitely didn't like the fact that people published phony books of him. He had never been pampered up until his new family!

He was acutely aware of silver eyes glancing intensely at him every now and then, but he left it alone. After dinner, the house prefects showed the first years around. "Now," started Slytherin's prefect, "this is our entrance. The password, which is not to be given out to anyone outside of our house, is _castitas cruor_. That means in all literal sense, pure blood." Some of the pureblooded Slytherins let a smile graze their lips. Harry's drew a thin line, knowing how the wizarding world viewed Hermione. It was of no shock when Harry saw that Malfoy was one of the smiling people.

They all were drawn into the common room and then shown their individual rooms. They weren't really individual, but they were grouped into fours. Harry had to room with Crabbe, Goyle, and to Harry's extreme dismay, Malfoy. They all were once again pulled out into the common room where their Head of House, Severus Snape, stood. "All have a seat. Any of those who do not have duty or are not first years, leave." His voice left no room for arguments.

"There are strict rules to follow. Curfew rules are to be followed. I will not allow any tomfoolery tarnish my house. Respect your elders; in this case, they would be your upper classmates. Homework is to be done and handed in on time. Anyone getting a detention or points taken away will receive extra punishment from me." All the first years shivered at their head's cold tone. "I am not to be bothered by any trivial means. This means any fighting going on in the common room… it is strictly forbidden! Most speculate that I do not take points away from my own house, but oh how they are wrong! They just don't notice. Anyone caught fighting will have fifty points taken away, along with a detention to earn back those stolen points."

Harry could slightly imagine his Uncle. But those memories were all fuzzy now, blocked by the goodness of his new family. "Studying is most admirable and the better your grades, the better your chances." Harry bit his lip, really hating the sorting hat right now. Snape looked over at Harry, "No one is capable of escaping my rules, whether you are of a noble blood, or of… celebrity status."

Some turned to stare at Harry, who hardened his gaze while staring straight back at Snape. His jaw clenched, realizing how much he was going to hate being here. _'I'm really going to miss my family now.'_ Harry thought glumly. Snape stole his gaze away from Harry and returned to his speech, "You'll find out very quickly that the only ones you can trust and rely on is your own house of Slytherin. People will look down upon you for who you are. Some will question your stance amongst them. The only things to do are stick together and always keep the air around you as if you run the show. With that, my personal quarters are just down to the left outside the portrait. The way to get my attention is a knock on the door. Always come to me for a problem. Good night."

Harry got up and went to his shared room. He pulled out a piece of muggle paper and pen to write to his family:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Uncle Sky, and Uncle Red;_

_I love you all so much and I miss you terribly. On the train I made two friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron's mom is the one who showed us how to get to the platform. Hermione's parents are both muggle and she somehow was born of magic. She's super smart. She's read all the necessary books for this year, and she read Hogwarts: A History. _

_We all eat in the Great Hall. It really is grand! There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for the smart studious ones. Hufflepuff is for the ones who can't really be sorted. Gryffindor is brave and noble. And Slytherin is known for its sly and cunning._

_It's so cool how we got sorted! There was this talking hat! It sang an opening song and then it would search our minds to see which house we belonged in. Everyone was sorted easily. But I was a problem. The hat couldn't decide where to put me: Gryffindor or Slytherin? It took the hat five minutes before Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head and made me wait for the rest before the hat attempt to try again._

_I'm sad to say that my two friends were sorted into Gryffindor. I wasn't. I got sorted into Slytherin. I hate the house. My parents' murderer was in this house many a year ago. Not to mention, my head of house, Severus Snape, is a real asshole. He believes, along with most of the wizarding world due to phony books that I lead a charmed life and was pampered. He called out my celebrity status that I never knew about. I was so pissed off at him! But I had to keep my mouth shut; I didn't want to cause trouble on my first night._

_The only good thing is that my friends, while they despise my house as much as I do, they promised that they would still be my friends. I am so thankful for that! I really made friends! I am so excited!_

_Dad, I have my gift stowed away. So don't worry. Mom, while you may have detested my hair, my friends thought it was wicked! Uncle Red and Uncle Sky, I miss you both a lot! I hope you are giving mom a hard time! Otherwise, I'd be severely disappointed to come home to having to work overtime to get her stressed out again!_

_I love you all and I hope Hedwig finds you well._

_Good luck with your missions!_

_Love, your son and nephew,_

_E-Bolt_

Harry reread his letter and then smiled. He'd send this out tomorrow before classes started.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy's voice came behind him. Harry turned around from his seat and looked at him. Crabbe and Goyle flanked behind him, arms crossed. "I just finished writing a letter."

Malfoy scoffed, "To whom? I thought you had no family!" Harry's eyes widened at the hateful remark, "I do too have a family. Maybe not by _blood_," Harry spat out, "but they have been taking very good care of me since I was eight." Malfoy didn't look the least bit fazed, "Muggle using? Pathetic Potter! We are in the wizarding world, we don't use muggle contraptions!" Harry stood up, glaring hatefully, "I was raised by muggles, so I do!"

The two of them faced off like that before being pulled apart by none other than Snape, "I thought I just made myself clear a half hour ago… There was to be no fighting." Harry's face was scrunched up in anger, but he didn't speak. Malfoy didn't look like he cared. "Potter, you have a detention with me for the first week. It starts tomorrow." Harry's eyes widened, "But sir! Malfoy is the one who started on about my family!" Snape glared and before leaving, "Starts tomorrow at eight pm sharp!"

Harry huffed before putting the enclosed letter away in his trunk. He then changed, not caring that the other three were in the room, before going to bed. Malfoy glared at Harry, but said nothing before doing the same. Seeing their little leader was getting ready for bed, they hopped to it also. _Nox_ turned the light out and all was quiet that night.

0x0X0x0X0x0X0

Harry quickly rushed to the Owlry to hand the letter to Hedwig. "And remember not to nip at them, please!" He smiled and then looked down at his schedule. Boy was he in for a day.

Potions, he found out, was a lot like cooking. Ingredients, stirring, a pot of sorts, and heating; he was horribly amused. Professor Snape put out a good show, and much to his dismay, the good show turned out to not only star Snape, but he himself. His celebrity comment the previous night was replayed for Gryffindor too.

Later that day, Harry learned about flying. Then he saw the actual broomsticks and had to hold back his laughter. _'Muggles, while not sure of the existence of this world, they sure have some things right!'_

Madame Hooch had to go off to talk with another professor that Harry had not a clue who. Malfoy, seeing as how both adults were occupied, stole something of Neville Longbottom's. It was something called a remembrall and before any of the first years knew it; Malfoy was in the air with it. Harry bit his lip and got onto his broom, "Malfoy, give it back."

Malfoy sneered, "Oh, savior Potter! I totally surrender!" Harry's eyes hardened and he bent forward, chasing a now flying Malfoy. The chase went on forever, and Madame Hooch was calling for them to 'get down this instant!' Malfoy suddenly stopped and then smirked, "You want this back, go fetch!" He then threw the remembrall and Harry raced for it. The remembrall was losing air and was headed for the ground, and Harry still dove for it. He caught it!

Once Harry landed, a steaming Malfoy huffed. "You two, over here IMMEDIATELY!" Madame Hooch roared. Harry quickly handed the remembrall back to Neville before running off to the flying teacher.

"You both have blatantly disregarded my authority and the rules! Twenty house points from Slytherin each! And if memory serves me right, that means you have a detention scheduled with your Head. Potter, follow me please, REST OF CLASS DISMISSED!"

Harry swallowed thickly. He followed Madame Hooch anyway, not knowing where she was taking him. When he noticed the dungeons, he panicked. _'Oh no! I'm really in it for Snape now!'_ He inaudibly groaned. "Professor Snape, may I have a word with you and your Quidditch team captain?" Harry's panic for a moment subsided in confusion, _'Quidditch?'_

Professor Snape saw Harry and instantly sneered, "Flint, this way." Harry looked down, knowing that Snape was mad at him. "What seems to be the problem?" Snape drawled out. Flint stood there, eyeing the scene. "Two of Slytherin students were flying after I specifically told them not to; both were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Snape's upper lip curled upward in distaste. "Potter and Malfoy lost twenty points each, and so I am here to schedule their detention with you. Also, I wanted to borrow Mister Flint here because I think I found him a new seeker."

Marcus Flint looked up at Madame Hooch, surprise quickly being replaced by the original Slytherin mask. "And who would that be?" Madame Hooch smiled, "He's right here, Harry Potter."

Both of the Slytherins looked at Harry. Snape spoke, "He is only a first year." Madame Hooch nodded, "Yes, but while he was up flying, he seemed to have a knack for catching things and he seemed to also be a natural. Flint, if your Head allows it, I would like you to take the time to now take Harry for a test drive. Also, explain the rules of Quidditch too."

Flint softly sighed, "Come on then, Potter." Harry looked at the two Professors before nodding and following the older student. When they reached the pitch, Flint turned to look at Harry, "Okay, so what do you know about Quidditch?" Harry bit his lip, "Nothing, sir." Flint sighed and closed his eyes, obviously annoyed, "Well you see this is…" Harry nodded as Flint went over what each ball was and how the game was played. He then explained all about the snitch and how it would be Harry's job to catch it. "But that is ONLY if I deem you worthy enough to be on our team. You are only a first year after all." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well now, get on your broom and show me what you can do." Harry nodded meekly before getting onto a school broom and flying off. "I'm going to release the snitch and I want you to go and get it." Harry yelled back, "Okay!" Flint smirked thinking that Harry couldn't do it and released the snitch. It only took Harry five minutes to impress the older year. "You aren't on yet, but first practice is tomorrow night. I want to see you catch that snitch again, but this time you are going to have to be more aware of the other players." Harry gave him a small smile, "Yes sir, thank you." Flint nodded in approval. "I'll be sure to tell Professor Snape, see if he will let you have your detention another time. Perhaps making the team and winning us a game will erase it?" Harry nodded, not sure what else to say.

0x0ox00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00oooox000

Later that night, Harry stood outside of the Potions classroom. Hesitantly, he knocked. "Come in," could be heard, so Harry opened the door and then quietly shut it behind him. "Potter," Snape looked at him for a moment, "You are to sit down at this table over here and organize my ingredients." Harry looked over at the table that had various things on it and nodded.

He walked over and sat. Harry looked and saw an open text book showing illustrations of what was what and he sighed with relief. He didn't know what half of the ingredients were! With another sigh he began to work.

Half way through the detention, Snape spoke, "Flint tells me that you are indeed an adequate flyer." Harry paused and looked up at his Head, "I don't know. He said that I was good enough but he wanted to test me out with the team tomorrow sir." Snape, who hadn't looked up, did, "I know. So instead of detention with me, you will go to practice. If Flint decides you are good enough to be on the team, all of your detentions will be forgotten. However," Snape's gaze hardened, "your detentions will be made up if you do not play well in the actual match against Gryffindor. It is the first game of the year." Harry realizing his predicament only nodded. "You may leave when you have all of the ingredients categorized."

0xoox0

Okay! So, this was longer than a week, but that is because school started! (I know, I'm an excuse-maker-upper!) But, alas, it is true, but better late than never!! Hope you all enjoyed it

Read and Review please!!

SxA


	4. Chapter 4

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read! Slash is femm and malexmale please be aware!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN, SF/DT_

Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

Chapter Four – Harry Potter the Slytherins' Assassin

**Warning, there is a graphic scene of rape in this chapter. Please be cautioned.**

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

It was nearing Halloween and Harry had proven to Professor Snape that he was more than capable of flying. Gryffindor had been easily defeated within the first half hour. Harry could have caught the snitch within the first five minutes, but Flint said to allow the team to make some more points before winning the game. Snape had been happy, or it at least seemed like he was. Harry didn't have to go to detention anymore, which was the best part.

His parents and uncles wrote back to him telling him how they have been missing him and that they hope his studies were good. Tanner had even joked back saying that she had been hassled quite enough by Uncle Sky and Uncle Red so Harry didn't have to worry.

Harry sighed as he looked through his potions text. Professor Snape had assigned a three foot essay on some stupid potion that Harry couldn't even remember anything about. Since he was sitting in his room, everything was quiet. But it was too quiet. Harry stood up and grabbed his text, parchment, and quill and headed out towards the common room. The stone made his steps audible and slightly echoed until he reached a small green rug where the black leather couches were. "Hi Potter." Pansy said sweetly as she took a seat next to him.

Harry looked up, "Parkinson." Pansy shook her head, "You can call me Pansy, you know." Harry shrugged, "Okay… Pansy. I'm kind of busy though, so if you need anything, can you make it quick?" Pansy smirked, "I can make _it_ quick. I need a favor from you." Harry sighed, "I'm not going to ask Malfoy if he'd go out with you. He keeps saying no. Just take that answer and move on. Now if you mind… I have a potions essay to work on."

Pansy huffed, "Fine, be a prick then." She then stalked off to go to the corner of the room to talk with the other Slytherin girls. _'Probably to tell them to never talk to me. That would be for the best.'_ Malfoy walked through the portrait with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. "Yo, Malfoy!" The blonde looked in his direction, a sneer placed on his face, "What Potter?" Harry's eyes briefly flickered over to Pansy, "Same question, different day. Tell it to her face this time please. It's incredibly annoying to have to hear her asking over and over to be your girlfriend." Malfoy shrugged and called out, "Pansy, fuck off already." Harry, while not liking Pansy, felt that was a bit _too_ mean. "Happy now?"

Harry gave a disgusted sigh, "Why are you such a fucking prick?" He then stood up and did a stare down with Malfoy. Draco sneered, "Just because you are a faggot doesn't mean you can't at least handle her for me." Harry blanched, "I'm not a faggot. And I certainly am not going to be your little secretary for a little stalking bitch." He then punched Draco in the face, who in turn, pounced on Harry. The two brawled it out until Professor Snape was called in. "I specifically remember telling you both that there was to be NO fighting in the common rooms or anywhere else for that matter. Potter, forget our deal, you now have a detention with me tomorrow night. Malfoy, you have detention with me the night after. Now separate immediately." Snape then turned around, his cloak billowing behind him as he stalked off.

"Good going Potter," Draco spat, "You've gotten me a detention with your muggle crap. I hope you die like your parents." Harry didn't know what came over him. The next thing that he remembered was sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office with an angry Mr. Malfoy, a seething Professor Snape, a bruised Draco, and his upset parents.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly, "Mr. Potter, would you like to explain to your mother," a snort came from one of the Malfoys, "what happened and why we are all here tonight?" Harry looked down and sighed. Tanner knelt down in front of Harry and forced his chin up so he had to look at her. She was angry, "Harry James Potter, we are all very upset with you. And if I don't get an explanation right now… So help you." Shooter placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. He was standing behind Harry, "Tanner is right. Uncle Sky and Uncle Red… while they are for goofing off… they don't want you getting into trouble at your school."

Harry's upper lip curled and he nearly growled in anger. "It was his fault…" Tanner shook her head, "You hit him first, didn't you?" Harry let out another growl. He was incredibly frustrated. "He told me that he hopes I die like my parents!" Tanner gasped and rounded to Mr. Malfoy and Draco, "Your son is just _rotten_!" Mr. Malfoy sneered, "Do not question my son, you filthy muggle. And don't you talk to me like we are equal." Her hand inched toward her back, where her gun was concealed. Harry noticed and his eyes widened. Shooter seemed to notice too and stepped in, "Look," he risked a glance to Mr. Malfoy, "Obviously Harry beat up your son badly, but your son was out of line saying that. You at least need to own up to that. And I'm not saying that just because your son seems like a prick and said something nasty, that Harry's behavior was justifiable."

Harry bit his lip, "Don't expect me to apologize. He hopes I die like my parents and obviously thinks low of me. I won't apologize to him. Nothing will make me. I'd rather be expelled from this place and go home than have to deal with an arrogant, snobbish, little rich kid who doesn't know what's good for him." Tanner looked sharply at Harry, "Harry, don't say things that you will regret later. This school is good for you." She turned to the headmaster, "Can't he get his room changed or something? Maybe even a house change. It's obvious that the two of them are just going to keep fighting, and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy wouldn't want his son to be expelled either."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, his eyes weren't twinkling however. He knew that Mr. Malfoy would demand that Harry was expelled, but he couldn't do that. But there had never been a house change throughout the history of Hogwarts. "Hogwarts has never had a student change houses. But even if Harry were to get a different room in the Slytherin dorms, that doesn't guarantee him and Draco fighting. For the time being, Harry and Draco will be suspended. And while they are, I will carefully debate whether or not Harry should get his house changed or not. Harry, Draco, go to your dorm room and pack your things. You both have two weeks suspension."

The six walked stiffly into the dungeons where all the Slytherin students watched as Draco and Harry packed their belongings. Tanner helped pack Harry's bags, noting how the other witches and wizards smiled smug at using magic to pack.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Harry! I can't believe you! You should be thankful Dumbledore didn't expel you. You pulled your gun out at him?!" Tanner yelled. Her hands ran through her hair in desperation, "Why would you do that? I know that Malfoy brat said something pretty nasty, but still! You need that school to learn how to harness your magic! You almost threw out that amazing opportunity to be one with yourself! I've never been disappointed with you until now! Hand me your gun!" Harry gasped and shook his head. Tanner swallowed hard, "Give me your gun Harry. You've lost privilege to it since you so easily pulled it out on a student!"

"Oh, just like how you were going to pull your gun out?! You _hypocrite_!" Harry gasped as a hand crashed into his cheek. Harry's eyes were wide and his breathing became shallow. His mouth was slightly agape in shock that Tanner would hit him. Flashes of Uncle Vernon poured into his head and tears welled up to his green eyes. He didn't let those tears fall however. He just clenched his teeth together and shakily handed her the gun. Tanner's unoccupied hand covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she hit Harry. She could only imagine what Harry was thinking of. "I hate you and leave me alone, _Tanner_."

Harry stomped off, out of the kitchen shack. His arms were crossed over his chest when he entered the sleeping shack where he decided to take a nap.

Shooter, Red, and Sky were sitting at the table with a distressed Tanner. "…and I slapped him." Her hands were covering her face and her breathing was haggard. Shooter shook his head, "That wasn't good. Why?" Tanner shook her head, "I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry that he wasn't listening, he just got suspended, and then he called me a hypocrite… it just happened."

"That isn't an explanation. There is no excuse. I'm going to go check on him." Shooter walked out and into the sleeping shack to see Harry silently sleeping; tear streaks on his face. So he knelt down and gently shook Harry awake, "E, wake up." Harry slowly opened his eyes, a frown on his face. "Tanner shouldn't have slapped you." Harry shoved Shooter away, "Fuck off! I know she shouldn't have! I only spoke the truth! I hate you too!" Harry pushed himself off the bed and when Red and Sky walked in and tried to talk to him Harry yelled, "Fuck off you stupid faggots! I hate every last one of you!" He ran after that. He pretended that he didn't see the hurt faces of his Uncles or his father. He pretended that he didn't care. He ran out of the collection of shacks and ran past the run-down homes in the borough. He stopped once he reached a clearing where there was a lake and trees that surrounded it.

Harry decided to sit down and once he did, he felt lightheaded. He said he hated his family, the same people that saved him from an abusive home when they were supposed to kill him too. He called two of those same people faggots. Tears dripped off his face but he didn't attempt to rub them away; he at least owed it to them to show some remorse for his actions. He was ungrateful. How was he supposed to go back there now? How was he supposed to show his face when he pretty much slapped all of their effort and care back at them? Harry hugged his knees to his chest while he cried.

He didn't know how long it had been, and he didn't care. He didn't even hear the man walking towards him, not until it was too late. Harry gasped as a man pushed Harry onto his back. It wasn't hard; after all he was only eleven years old who was defenseless. He tried to scream or do something, but the man that was now straddling him placed a strong and firm hand over his mouth.

Harry could see the man's cold blue eyes. Where the white should have been, was replaced by red. Since it was slightly dark out, Harry couldn't really see the color of the man's hair. He struggled desperately against the unknown guy. His assailant backhanded Harry and then shoved some type of cloth in his mouth so he couldn't scream. Any noise he made was muffled.

His assailant then tore at Harry's pants and took them off, groping over Harry's lower region. Harry could smell alcohol, and it scared him further. His underwear was pulled off and the man undid his pants. Harry's muffled scream tore from his throat as the man roughly tore into him and pulled out only to shove back in. Harry punched his attacker only to be punched back. While he was being violated, the man also decided to beat Harry up badly. He punched Harry, grabbed his hair and slammed his head, and he also bit him. He bit Harry so hard he bled through the teeth marks.

Harry managed to spit out the rag and attempted another raw scream. It came out, but so did some blood. "That's what you get you stupid little boy!" A fist crashed into Harry's face, making more blood protrude from his nose. Harry desperately tried to scream again, but a large hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off air. He struggled, and the tears that fell from his eyes stung any cuts on his face.

Harry's attacker shoved himself forcefully inside again, and Harry's body arched; he was trying to escape the pain. His sobs were silenced with another punch. The vile man on top of him, confident, bit Harry's ear roughly while slamming in as hard as he could.

Only until when the man was spent did he let up off Harry, who was bruised, swollen, and bleeding. "You better not say a word kid, or I'll find you and kill you." The man's deadly whisper fell onto Harry's ears. He whimpered in understanding, before sobbing.

Harry took out the cloth and sorely sat up, blood was everywhere on him. Another cry ripped past him when pain in his bottom shot throughout him. Off in the distance, in the dark, he could hear 'E' being called out. He wanted to call back, but he knew how he looked and he knew that he couldn't face them after what he did to them. How would they react to him now? They'd probably tell him that he deserved to be hurt for being so nasty to them. _'But Mom and Dad aren't like that…'_ Harry tried to convince himself, but the pain was too much and he passed out.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"I can't believe it… this is horrible!" was the first thing Harry heard when he woke. "Tanner, it isn't your fault. He's a kid, they get mad, sometimes they storm off… You didn't know this was going to happen to him." It sounded like his mom was crying and that his dad was trying to console her. Harry didn't open his eyes; he had a headache and didn't want to risk light hurting him more. "But if I hadn't taken his gun…!"

"Shh! You did what you thought would be best. Like I said before, you didn't know this was going to happen."

Tanner cried while Shooter whispered consoling words to her; both oblivious to their adopted son's consciousness. Sky and Red sat near Harry. They knew Harry didn't mean what he had said six hours ago, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Red dipped the washcloth back in the water and then squeezed it. Carefully, he dabbed it on some of the bite marks, trying to clean off some of the dried blood. Sky muttered at how some people were sick and didn't know how people could beat up kids or sexually defile them.

Harry groaned when Red put too much pressure on one of his wounds. Any sound that had been going on stopped, "Harry?" Shooter asked quietly. Harry whimpered before trying to curl up in a little ball, only to cry out when pain shot out from every direction.

Red put the cloth down and smoothed out some of Harry's hair, "Shh, you're okay now." Harry started sobbing, "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Tanner quickly rushed over, "No, no! Shh, you need to rest now. It's okay. We aren't mad, sweetie. It's okay, you're home now." She carefully placed herself resting down next to him and curled up with him. All while whispering sweet little nothings in his ear.

Harry's cries quieted down after an hour, until he was in a fitful slumber. Tanner was resting with him, holding onto him and not letting go. Shooter, however, was furious and was polishing his gun in the weapons shack. Red and Sky were preparing breakfast solemnly.

"Tanner, babe, wake up." Shooter gently nudged at her shoulder. Slowly, tan eyes came into view, "Shooter?" She carefully sat up, making sure not to bother Harry. "What time is it?"

"It's about six in the morning. You fell asleep about four to five hours ago with Harry." Shooter stole a glance at his adopted son, fury present in his eyes. Tanner sniffed as she remembered why Harry was in such a state, "I'm surprised he looks peaceful now. Just before he was crying in his sleep…" Shooter nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure if we should wake him now so he could eat, or if we should have him eat when he wakes on his own?"

Tanner shrugged, still upset and tired, "We should let him rest. He had a horrible day yesterday. He should rest some more and when he wakes and when he is done eating, I'm not going to argue with him. I just hope he doesn't hate me…"

Shooter pulled her into a tight hug, "He won't hate you. He was mad because of what happened yesterday. I've said it to my parents so many times. You've said it to your brother. You should know by now, sometimes people say things that they don't really mean. You know Harry loves us. And to be honest, he might be angry about not having a gun on him, but he'll see reason after he lets out that therapeutic anger. Just – just don't dwell on it, okay? He'll be fine, and we'll help him through. At this point, we can't hold him for any of his actions because… obviously he's going to be uncomfortable around everyone. Just, yeah, don't think about it too much, just remember that we need to be there for him."

Tanner sighed and nodded, seeing that Shooter was right. But she was damned if she was going to take Harry's gun away from him ever again.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Okay, I redid this!

Thank you all who already reviewed this chapter, not much has changed in the begining, but the rape scene is slightly more painful and everything after that is new!

To all my new readers... yeah... disregard this messege cause like... you weren't here for the original ch4

But do remember to REVIEW!!

SxA


	5. Chapter 5

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

Harry Potter – the Slytherins' Assassin

Harry woke up, a fog in his mind. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the clearing until nightfall; then there was nothing. And what really confused him was how he got back home. Did he walk home? Did his family find him? After feeling aches and pains all over, he wondered what happened. A small whimper escaped him. He couldn't remember anything and he was alone. _Does my family forgive me?_ Harry could feel the fear swell in his chest. He didn't understand why he was scared. His fear grew greater once he realized he was shaking.

_I want dad…_ on that thought, Harry quickly stood and gasped as his aches slammed full force into him. He stumbled forward, trying to find his way out of the room. He was feeling a bit claustrophobic and he had tunnel vision. _How do I get out of here?_ Harry started to cry as he thoughts jumbled together and all he could form was _dad… where… how-get-out… why… aches?_ Harry's vision was already poor without his glasses and having tunnel vision, but it got worse when his tears overflowed and leaked.

He had finally found the door to the shack, but he couldn't open it. No, he was too panicked to do that simple task. He started to scream and banged on the door; hoping someone would help him. Hoping someone could comfort him.

1x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x1

Sky was sitting in Red's lap drinking some coffee. It had been another rough night. Tanner was still blaming herself and their loveable E-Bolt had yet to wake. Shooter was on ends with himself as well. And Red… his lover was caught in the middle; just wanting to kill whoever hurt his nephew but also wanting to stay here and protect him. "Sky, my legs are numb and I'd like to go check on Tanner in the training shack. Maybe Shooter'll be there?" Sky got off his lover's lap and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll go check up on E."

Just after sky said that, screaming could be heard from the sleeping shack. The two of them ran to the shack and weren't surprised when they saw Shooter and Tanner running too.

"Open…DOOR! OPEN!" Harry screamed frantically. The door was rattling as it was being shaken by an obviously distraught Harry. "Did you guys lock it?" Shooter looked at the other three. They shook their heads. "E… Harry! It's not locked!" Shooter twisted the knob and pushed. Harry was gasping, tears streaked his bruised face, and he was also curled up into a tiny ball. Tanner knelt down and pulled her son into her chest, "Shh, you're safe here. Shh…" Shooter started to rub circles on Harry's exposed back. Bruises were everywhere.

Harry quieted down to softly sobbing, clinging desperately to his mother.

1x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x1

"Harry, sweetie, you need to eat something." Tanner put a piece of bread up to her son's lips. They were in the eating shack, the whole incident happened only a half hour ago. He had stopped crying and stared off into space. Tanner clung to him not knowing inside Harry, he wanted his father to hold him. "Come on. Open up and eat some of the bread at least." Harry slowly obliged, a shaking hand also coming up to grasp the bread while his teeth tore at a small nibble. "Good boy, E." Harry only nodded his head and took another small bite. His throat hurt from all the screaming, and his skin felt raw for some reason that still bothered him.

Shooter glanced worriedly over to his son from across the small table. "E, if you want more food, let us know. And if you need some medicine…" Harry looked over at his father quite pathetically and motioned with his free hand that he wanted him. Shooter gave a small smile, "You want me?" Harry nodded. Tanner carefully handed over their damaged son and stood up, "Alright, well, I'm going to get started on making something. I don't even know what time it is…"

"Okay. While you work on food, I'll take E to the sleeping shack. I'd like to talk to him." Harry's eyes widened and he started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I was just so _angry_ that I said whatever just came to my head! I didn't mean it, I swear! I love you all! Please don't be m-mad!" Shooter just patted Harry's back as he walked away with him. "Shh, we aren't mad at you. We know you didn't mean it, we understand…" He continued to soothe Harry before placing him on his bed. He then sat down next to him, Harry leaning on Shooter's side.

They waited a few minutes in silence. Shooter was just waiting for Harry to calm down a bit before he started his talk. Harry wiped some snot from his nose before looking fearfully up at his father. Shooter only gave him a reassuring smile, "I meant what I said before – about not being mad at you. We all love you and when you ran off, we at first thought it to be best to just let you cool off. While what some of the things you said you were mighty hurtful, Uncle Sky and Uncle Red know you didn't mean it. More importantly, I know you didn't mean it." Shooter gave him an odd look, "Your uncles and Tanner and I, we were your age once, too. We remember what it was like with our parents. Granted, we really meant it, but we knew you were just angry. Tanner shouldn't have slapped you. But I hope you do realize the importance of her taking your gun away."

Harry nodded. He had thought about it a lot when he was in the clearing. Just thinking about the clearing made him shudder. He didn't know why. He redirected his attention back to his father, "Now, with that out of the way, I need to ask you something… personal, regarding the clearing." Shooter cleared his throat, "E… Harry… um, do you remember anything two nights ago?"

Harry looked up startled, "Two nights ago?!" Panic rose in his chest again. How long had he been out? Shooter looked at him and spoke carefully, "Yes. I just want to know what happened – what you remembered while you were at the clearing."

Harry sighed, "Not much… which is what scared me when I woke up. I didn't know how I got home, I didn't know how I got hurt. I can't really remember a thing except that I was at the clearing thinking things over." His cheeks burned with shame, "I thought about what I had said, and I couldn't really bring myself to come back home right away once I realized how much of a fuck-tart I had been."

Shooter held his breath. Harry couldn't remember. "E, you got hurt. We don't know what happened or who did it…" Shooter couldn't bring himself to tell his already fragile son about his injuries; not even mention the extent of them. Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I still feel like a prick though… what I said to mom… what I said to Uncle Red and Sky." Shooter hugged Harry and rested his head atop his son's. "What was said was said. There is no turning back. But no matter how hurtful your words were, they forgive you. They love you too much to let that get to them. Especially since you were in blind rage."

Harry sniffed, "I ache all over." Shooter lifted his son into his arms, "Let's go to the medical shack. I'll stick on some new bandages, wrap you up like a mummy, and overdose you with medicine. And while I do so, you can tell me in person all about your school."

Harry managed a small smile, wincing slightly realizing for the first time that his lip was busted. Shooter kissed the top of his son's head, "I don't hear you talking…" Harry laughed a little, causing him to cough. "Well, like I said in my letter, there are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin, the house where all they sly and cunning kids go. That's also where all the slimy, snotty, little fuck-…" Shooter pinched Harry slightly, "oh yeah, sorry! As I was saying, each house has a head. I forget the heads of houses names, except for mine. His name is Professor Snape. He's a potions master. If I were in school, instead of our medicine, I'd be taking potions to heal." Harry giggled slightly. They had reached the medical shack and his dad was applying some ointment on a cut; it tickled. "The classes are cool. Some have a lot of work and essays, but it is still awesome. There are Potions, Transfiguration…" Harry went off listing all he could. "And I received a lot of detentions, but Professor Snape struck me a deal. He found out I was a really good flyer and told me if I won the Quidditch game against Gryffindor, all my detentions would be forgotten. And guess what? I won! My birth dad was a great flyer too! Professor McGonagall, oh – she's head of Gryffindor – well, she told me that James was a natural flyer too and that my talent comes from him. Personally, I believe that it isn't only just that, but that I had a lot of training with my family to help build my stamina."

Shooter smiled. "See, that school is good for you. Not only are you getting a quality education for your magic, but you are also learning about your birth parents. That's nice. Maybe you can ask the Headmaster if he has anything like pictures of your parents from when they were younger. It'd be nice if he could spare some for you."

"Yeah. Everyone says I have James's hair and that I have my mother, Lily's, eyes. If I had a picture, I'd be able to tell for certain." Shooter smiled as he applied more cream before putting on some extra bandages.

"When I'm talking to the Headmaster, maybe I can ask him if he knows of any other family. It would be super cool if I had grandparents! Or maybe if not, then maybe it would be cool if he knew of any of my parents' friends? Oh man, I can't wait! And it would be awesome if we all could hang out and stuff. This way, you all could learn about magic by hanging with my other family and they could learn more about muggles!"

Shooter just shook his head. Harry was getting back into spirits, which was a good thing.

"I'm done. Do you want to go eat something, or go to bed?" Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "Anywhere as long as I get to stay with you." Shooter smiled, "Let's go see if Tanner is done yet. You haven't eaten anything really and I'm parched."

1x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x1

"Mom, this is good! I didn't realize that I was so hungry until now!" Harry shoved in another fork full of potatoes into his mouth. His mother had made seasoned, poached chicken with mashed potatoes. Tanner gave Harry a tired smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Harry slightly frowned at his mother. Her voice was too soft and she seemed sad. He didn't dwell on it however. He was too hungry.

Red and Sky looked at Harry. Then they looked over at Shooter who shrugged and put his index finger to his lips to shush them. They nodded in understanding. Harry obviously didn't remember what happened, so they weren't going to remind him.

Kind of like the same belief that if they treated it like it never happened, that it would eventually mean they could get Harry through this. His innocence of the violence would remain intact.

1x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x1

Harry sighed. The whole two weeks had been a huge blur. He barely remembered anything and he felt very disconcerted about not being able to remember what happened that night in the clearing. It still sent shivers all around his body just thinking about it. It didn't help that he still had many nightmares about the clearing, but he could never remembered what happened then, too. It didn't matter though; tomorrow he'd be going back to school with his parents to see what would happen to him. Possibly he'd be switched to different houses. Expelled even. Maybe he'd have to serve the rest of the year in detention. He hoped that it was two of the three choices… anything but expulsion.

**1x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x1**

Okay, sorry this took like, forever! Next chapter will be in school.


	6. Chapter 6

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

**Harry Potter - the Slytherins' Assassin**

Harry hadn't been able to remember what had happened to him. No matter how unnerved he was by it, he didn't let it hold him down. Surely if it was something too horrible, he wouldn't have wanted to remember it anyway; and he was more than sure if his family thought it wise, they would have told him. But they didn't; so there was absolutely no reason to worry… right? Harry shook his head. Right now, he was walking alongside his family of four to the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. His two weeks were up and he was now to know the rest of his sentence and where his housing will occur or remain.

Tanner squeezed Harry's shoulder in reassurance. Nothing would be too bad at this point. If Harry were to return home, he could always train and help out on missions and management. If he were to stay and switch houses, most likely there would be fewer fights. And if, by some bad choice and chance, Harry were to stay in school and still resort to sharing a room with the spoilt one, Harry would need to learn the meaning of building proper character. Tanner sighed; she didn't realize being a mom was so hard… maybe she should go apologize to her own?

Shooter glanced at the two 'uncles'. They persisted that they come; they had been told about Tanner's little "almost-pulling-the-gun" issue and hinted that maybe it would be best for them all to go. Shooter knew, however, they just wanted to see the school. His hand was placed on Harry's head, letting his fingers get tangled in the hair every so often, playing with it. "Ready?" They had reached the gargoyle and were now waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry looked up, his shoulders square, "Yeah. Gonna have to face the music at some point…" Shooter smiled and patted Harry's head, "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle moved and the two uncles started laughing, "Holy shit, that thing just moved!" Harry looked at the two, "Duh. It's called magic. Hence the name of the school – Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_." Sky stuck his tongue out and Red rolled his eyes, "Well, I'll be damned…" Harry chuckled and took his steps, his family following behind him.

Once they reached the top and were granted access, Mr. Malfoy and his arrogant son looked on with disdain. "Ah, nice of you to come and on time! Please take a seat." They nodded, Red and Sky decided to stand though. Slyly, they placed their one hand on their guns – for cautious measures. "Um, Headmaster, this is my Uncle Sky and my Uncle Red." The headmaster smiled, "How nice to meet you. Would any of you like a lemon drop?" They kindly declined, "Okay, to get on with business. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter were suspended for two weeks and are now here to receive the rest of their punishment as well as living arrangement. For the better, I would wish to keep up with tradition. Harry is refused to be allowed for a change of house. So, in light of the fighting, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will get their own dorms in the dungeons."

Draco smirked, but Mr. Malfoy wasn't pleased, "They disobeyed school rules and you are rewarding them? They each get their own rooms?" His voice was cold. The Headmaster smiled, "I see that there was a misunderstanding in my words. They are not getting their own separate each, but they will be sharing a separate dorm room together."

Tanner immediately voiced protest, "Them being together is what caused all of this. Now I understand that there is a way of things done here, but surely you don't want them together? Harry has a very short temper and I am more than positive that when provoked, that the Malfoy kid would be more than happy to jump right into a fight again. How is putting them together going to solve anything. This is only going to make expulsion a more likely option in the future."

Shooter disagreed, "No, no, I think that this is right. And I'm sure that Headmaster Dumbledore has some more to add that he hasn't spoken yet. I think we should hear him out before interrupting him next time." Tanner huffed, "Fine." Dumbledore smiled, "I had some rules that they would have to follow. And the best part about these rules is that they have an immediate action consequence. What would happen is, let's say the rule was no yelling. They yell, and the immediate action consequence would be for a silencing charm to be placed on them for the rest of the day. And if it happens at night, the next day is when they must carry out their consequence. The best part of this is that even if they do this outside of their dorms, the rules still apply as well as the consequences." Harry looked down sheepishly, "Not yelling isn't really a rule though, right?" Albus chuckled, "I happen to think that yelling helps release some anger. However, if you are yelling at one another within arms reach, the silencing spell will kick in as well as a spell to send you both off at other ends of the room. It will stay in effect once you both have calmed down for the most part."

Harry nodded his head. Draco sighed, knowing fully well that his father was more than likely to agree to the stupid rooming now. Inwardly he groaned, his father had just agreed. "And how about you Miss Tanner?" Tanner bit her lip, "I will only agree once you explain what the rules and their consequences are and if I happen to like them or not." Albus smiled, "Well certainly. The rules are as follows:

No fighting. This is Professor Snape's rule. A room consequence will also be added.

No damaging, rummaging, or stealing the other's personal property or anything of those person's things for that matter. This rule has flexibility. If the room deems it, a consequence for this rule can be applied in other scenarios. And the other flexibility part is that the other person may touch it as long as there is consent. This rule will teach respect of other peoples property.

No name calling or anything that can be hurtful. Mr. Malfoy seems to have a very dark wit and sense of humor that is extremely crude. Since this rule is to be also applied outside, many will now seem to find you more pleasant. And for you Mr. Potter, this will also help for you to not instigate anything. Teasing is allowed, as long as no harm is meant. The room has spells on it to know when there is a light-hearted joke and when there is an ill-tempted one to differentiate.

No one else is to know the password. The only time a consequence will not be given, is when someone over hears. When this happens, a green light will encompass the door. You will walk through it and act normal. Don't look around. After you walk through the door, an orb will appear and you will both decide a new password. It is to be immediately reported to your head of house or to me. Whoever over hear the password, if they are foolish enough to try and enter, they will end up will a very bad case of –well, let's just say it won't be pleasant and it will be obvious to me who heard.

You are not allowed guests inside your dorm. Unless they are family, staff, and/or me. Family is only allowed if the other sharing the room won't mind company. Failure to oblige the other will not only give you a consequence, but your guests. You have been warned.

The consequences for these actions, in order are:

Fighting – results in a special made water hex. You'll be dowsed in water, and much to delight, it can not be dried with magic. Any cuts or bruises, unless life threatening or serious infection, can not be treated with magic. This includes potions of any sort. And it also means that if you have any broken bones or sprains, you'll have to tough it out for three days.

Personal property – results in a serious antler jinx. For you non-magic people, this causes antlers to grow out of the head. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will have to endure this for one day. The room is on a timer and once the end of twenty four hours is up, the jinx will be lifted. But of course, the other consequence will be a detention scheduled with Filch, the groundskeeper. And you'll be forced under an embarrassing veritaserum test in front of your house. One question will be asked for you to answer. There is a goblet filled with questions from the students and whatever question it is, no matter how crude the question. And you _will_ be forced to answer it. After all, if you are so inclined to know about your house-mate, then why not share some of your own personal information?

Name calling and hurtful remarks – results in a silencing charm on those who speak ill words. Also, three detentions with Filch will automatically be assigned.

Telling the password – Boils will appear on your face. You'll also have silencing charms on yourself. This also applies to the person who you told it to. Another thing I would like to add, if you tell someone to hide and feign as not knowing, the room knows of deceit. Please take that into consideration. Detentions will be assigned with your head, Professor Snape.

The punishment for having guests over that your sharer doesn't want over is this: you and your guest or guests will be repeatedly dowsed in that specialized water hex. This will happen in two minute intervals until that person leaves. Now some are probably thinking that well maybe I can force the other into agreeing, but I have subtly implied that the room is smartly spelled. It knows of deceit.

Now Miss Tanner, do you agree?" Tanner nodded, "That is very thorough and reasonable. Gives me no choice but to agree."

Albus nodded, "Yes, yes, but I must say. There may be more than that if the room sees fit. Anything that is ill intent toward the other, they do have consequences. Those were the major rules. Now, I also must say that there is another rule… this is the biggest of them all. The next rule is that they are to be together at all times. The only time they are allowed separated is when they have separate classes. Other than that, in mutual classes, they must sit together, they must hang out together outside of class, sit together. If they want to hang out with their friends… they must agree – even if that means that they have to have their friends sitting together.

The good thing is, when your friends are together and with you, they must obey the polite rules. Same consequences to them if they don't oblige as well."

Harry and Draco both jumped up, "That's NOT fair!" Harry then proceeded, "My friends are in Gryffindor, they hate Slytherins! And Malfoy's friends are all Slytherin! They wouldn't be able to bite their tongues!" Draco agreed, "My friends despise Gryffindor with a passion! Don't we have a say in any of this?"

Albus nodded and for a very split second the boys were relieved, "You can decide not to do this, but that results in expulsion." Harry and Draco growled under their breaths. They didn't want to room with one another. But they certainly did NOT want to be expelled.

They both answered him, "Yes sir."

X10101010101010101X

"This is the rare painting of Sir Cladmere Shankes. He was a remarkable squib. While he could do no magic, he possessed the potential of great power. It was never tapped into primarily because he was later to have found a blockage in a magical opening. Turns out, he wasn't born squib but an accident during his mother's pregnancy withheld the magic within. Quite horrible really. Anyway, creampuff and apple strudel." An oak door automatically appeared and opened. All eight of them walked into the room. It was only about three arm spans away from the Slytherin portrait.

They all stared as they saw two queen sized beds adorned with the finest looking dark green eiderdowns. Big silver pillows and body pillows lay on the beds, scattered. Silver drapes outlined in green hung over the beds for privacy. There were two redwood wardrobe closets and cherry-wood desks. The room was very large, rivaling the size of the Slytherin common room. Draco and Harry both noticed that they would have their own bedroom bathrooms. One door had a huge emerald E and the other, a huge silver D.

"I see you both noticed your own private bathrooms. Harry, I have been told that your family calls you E. And Draco, named for Dragons. Fitting, is it not?" Both boys nodded. The room seemed so perfect! "You boys also have two house-elves that are specially assigned to this room and to the both of you alone. No one else is to share these elves with you. Twinkle and Star are their names. Harry you will have Twinkle and Draco that leaves you with Star. Your belongings are already at your beds. I do believe I will be off. Once you are ready to have your family leave, you may walk them to the door. Once they leave, the rules go automatically into effect." Dumbledore pulled out an orb, "I want you both to pick this up later and come up with a password. Once this has been accomplished, meet me in my office. Have a nice day." Albus left, eyes twinkling.

Harry saw that there were many chairs in one nook and upon reaching he saw a very large table. "Wow. This table is about half the size of the shacks, I'd say." Tanner smiled. Red and Shooter sat down, "This room is huge! I would hope to think that something this grand in size, you two kids would be able to avoid fights." Harry shrugged, "Not like we have a choice, unless we want to be expelled or dowsed with water. Oh look," Harry pointed to the wall that the door was on, "All the rules are listed above with their consequences."

"Oh, Saint Potter can see!" Draco exclaimed. Harry shot him a dark look, "Better than you can keep your mouth shut." Malfoy Sr. backhanded Draco's head, "You've obviously learned nothing." Draco glared at his father, "I'm just taking advantage before the rules go into effect." Draco then walked toward his bed and sat on it. Harry shook his head, _he is so damn spoiled!_

Shooter pulled Harry down into his lap, "You better behave. If you get expelled, don't expect training to go so nicely for awhile." Harry smiled, "Oh, like you can challenge me old man." Shooter and Harry laughed for a bit before Shooter sobered up, "Seriously E, you need this school. It's quite obvious you can't control your magic when you are too excited. At home, its okay, but what happens if it is a mission? If things get too stressing, we as well as you, need to be sure that you won't crack." Harry nodded solemnly, "I understand."

Tanner smiled approvingly at the talk, "Good, good. And of course, don't forget to write us. Oh, I put something in your trunk for you. Thought you might like it to be in there. And for it to stay in there…" Harry smiled at her, but looked at her in confusion. That's when he thought about his gun and nodded. He whispered, "Thank you mom." She gave him a broken smile, something that confused him once more. Why was she so upset lately?

It was nearing dinner time; all of the adults decided that they would part. "Bye Mom, bye dad! I love you!" Harry hugged them both as they kissed his cheek. Red and Sky then pulled him into a hug, "Have fun, but try to stay out of trouble. We love you!" Once again, his cheeks were kissed. "Get home safe!" Harry called out. Draco had been waiting, impatiently, for Harry to finish his goodbyes. "Finally Potter. Would have thought they were dying." Harry looked at him, eyes narrowed, "Unlike your family, mine like to show that we care. But whatever, the rules are in effect now and will affect us if we keep this up. How about we go back to our room and come up with a password?" Draco nodded.

The door automatically appeared before them and they walked inside. Harry picked up the orb and then placed it back on the cherry-wood desk. "Okay, so what should the password be? I think it should be something that we share a common interest in. We both like Quidditch. Obviously, Quidditch can't be our password. So maybe… Seeker-Snitch?" Draco rolled his eyes, "If it is obvious the password can't be Quidditch, then we shouldn't have anything Quidditch related for our password. Honestly! How about we have the password be something that no one else would think we'd call it. Something random. So let's just sit here for a few minutes and think on it. Then when I say time, whatever first came to mind we can either choose one or both?" Harry nodded.

They waited for what felt like forever. Draco finally called time.

"Moonlight" "Shadow"

Harry laughed a little, "I think Moonlight Shadow would make a great password. No one would guess it." Draco sighed, "I suppose. But I would just want Shadow to be it. But I guess having two words would be a fail-safe." Harry rolled his eyes, "Can't just admit you like it." Draco threw a pillow at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out and threw it right back, "Throw it at me again and I will keep it. And I am more than sure the room would agree that giving it to me again would be considered consent." Draco didn't throw it back, but instead picked up the orb, "Moonlight Shadow." The orb glowed and then disappeared. Harry, acting on impulse ran out from the room and shut the door. He tried to open it, but it didn't open. So Harry smirked and spoke in a whisper, "Moonlight shadow." The door appeared and opened.

Draco looked at him, a pale eyebrow rose, "Was that really necessary?" Harry nodded, "Now let's go to see Dumbledore."

0Dumbledore's0Office0

"I see you have managed those simple tasks! Now, I didn't mention this in front of your families, but there is another rule. You two are to both have an hour saved after dinner where you both will be in the privacy of your room and you are to use that hour and talk about yourselves. You can split that hour however you wish, but the room will know-," Dumbledore was cut off by Harry, "and we will have consequences if we don't do as we are supposed to?" Albus nodded, "Yes. The consequence is that you will be forced into the discussion. Now, to prove that you aren't lying, you will be given a highly mild dose of veritaserum. It gives you freeness to speak, but you won't be able to lie."

The two of them hated this whole thing at that point. They didn't want to have to talk to each other period. "Now, your designated hour will be from nine p.m. to ten p.m. The only way to get out of this is if one is truly sick. And I say truly why?"

Draco and Harry both spoke, "Because the room knows of deceit." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as a huge smile overtook him, "That would be correct young boys. I do believe that dinner is still going on. Go and grab a bite, or you can go back to your room and eat there."

0room0

"I can't believe we have to talk about ourselves! Like you really want to hear all about me," Draco drawled, "Well I know I don't want to hear about your glorious life. Precious Potter, living the most gracious living." Harry frowned, "You know that isn't true. Those books are all lies." Draco put a hand up, "We'll save this discussion for when it is designated. I don't want to know any more of you than I have to." Harry shook his head and called for his house elf, Twinkle. "Yes Master Potter sir? How can Twinkle be of some assistance?" Draco stared at Harry's elf. That elf knew some good language. Harry, completely oblivious to elf-master conduct, smiled, "Hi Twinkle! You can just call me Harry. But yeah, I'm hungry and I was wondering if you can get me something to eat?" Twinkle's eyes were wide, "Master Harry! Surely you don't want a lowly house-elf to be mistaken as your equal?! And what is it that you'd be wanting to eat, sir?" Harry laughed, "You are odd! But okay, whatever floats your boat! Can I have some chicken and potatoes and some apple cider? Maybe a little bit of peas?" Twinkle nodded eagerly, shocked at her Master's kindness, "You is one good Master, Master Harry, sir!"

Draco looked at Harry incredulously, "House-elves do not like to be treated nicely. They actually want to serve us and punish them if they do something wrong." The brunette scoffed, "Right. I'm sure you all just scared them into making them say that. I think that even if they want to serve us, that we should be grateful. I've done my fair share of cleaning and I've been at the mercy of some awful people… it isn't easy." Harry took in large breath, "Shouldn't you be calling your elf for food?" Draco sneered, "Of course Saint Potter."

Harry smiled, "I'd actually think you were being serious if it weren't for the fact that the room hasn't attacked you yet. So I guess you don't really harbor any malicious intent towards me for real with your words." Draco gave a dramatic sigh, "Most of the time. But when you push it, like right now, I do mean it." Harry shook his head. Draco called in Star, and something Harry noticed was that Draco made an effort into treating the house-elf with some type of respect. Inwardly, he smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all?_

There food was served and they had a quiet dinner. That is, until it came to nine at night. They waited and waited, nothing happened. "Maybe the rule for this doesn't start until tomorrow night?" Harry asked. Draco however, didn't seem to think that. "Harry, I'm going to ask you something, but I want you to try to lie." Harry nodded, "Okay, ask away."

"How did your parents die?" Harry scowled, "That's not a nice question. You and I both know… Oh! Okay, they died in a c-car-c-… they were murdered." Harry and Draco's eyes went wide, "Twinkle!" "STAR!"

The two elves popped up, "Yes Masters?"

The two glared murderously, "Why is it that we can only speak the truth?"

Twinkle answered. It was her master who asked her, "We were given order sir to put in veritaserum in your food because when you finished it should have neared nine at night." Harry growled, "And you couldn't warn us?!" Twinkle started to bang her head on the wall, "I make Master angry! Bad Twinkle, BAD!" Harry's eyes widened, "STOP!" Twinkle stopped and Harry spoke, "Just next time, warn us please?" Twinkle bowed and then she and Star popped out.

Draco groaned, "Okay, well, let's talk since I don't feel like getting forced to speak. So let's start with you. Tell me all about your childhood and how you came to be with adoptive parents. Since you claim that your life wasn't so damn charmed." Harry glared but spoke anyway, "I was left with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. They hate anything that doesn't go into their description of normal. I was a wizard, they hated me. My father was a wizard, they hated him. And my Aunt hated my mother the most. She was jealous of her. While I didn't understand at first, I finally realized that my Aunt likes praise. I'm guessing my mom got a lot of it after getting her letter. But whatever. Anyway, they'd beat me anytime something 'freakish' happened. They'd call me a freak and they'd tell me that I was worthless.

I was stuck doing all the work, treated like a house-elf. I was so much of a freak; I didn't even get a room. If I was good, I got to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. If I was bad, I'd have to sleep outside in the flower bed. They didn't care if it were raining or snowing, or if it were scorching hot out, or if I were sick. I grew up thinking my parents died in a car crash. I never knew the truth. One day, something went wrong and I can't really remember what I did wrong that day, but it made my Uncle Vernon really angry at me when he got home from work. I think I might have not finished my chore list. He beat me unconscious. I don't know what happened after that, but when I woke up, I was in a strange bed with odd people taking care of me. They saved me and they adopted me.

They forgave me for a lot and they showed me what it was like to have a loving home. Tanner showed me what a good mom is, and Shooter is like the dad that I didn't get to have. They want me to be happy so bad, that they were pretty much telling me that maybe I should ask the headmaster about my mom and dad. See if he has any pictures of them or if I have any other family on my father's side. It'd be awesome if he did. A lot of people say I'm like my dad, but with my mother's eyes. I'd like to see that for myself. You know?"

Draco listened and realized that maybe things aren't always what you seem. It sort of was like a new reality; Harry Potter, the odd life. He always thought that he was doted on and treated like the hero that he was. But they were under veritaserum and couldn't lie.

"I can't say that I do know," Draco's voice was low, "I lived a very rich life. I was spoiled and given everything that I wanted. If I wanted more elves, I got them. If I wanted some money just to say I have it, I'd get it. My mother, however, she wasn't really all that into me. She tells me she loves me, but sometimes, when she looks at me… I know she doesn't mean it fully. I think she only loves me because it is expected of her. It's the same with my father. He just wants to show me off to everyone. He tells me how to act and what to say. He tells me who I can and can not socialize with. This means no 'mudbloods', no muggles, and no blood-traitors. I can only socialize with a half-blood if he or she is of high social status. I already have someone who I am to marry too. I don't even have a say in that. And you know who it is, don't you? Pansy fucking Parkinson. I hate that stupid bitch. Try talking politics and she goes into about how… she has a cuticle problem. Oh crap… I just like name called, didn't I? Unless this doesn't apply when we are under veritaserum? I think we should ask Dumbledore on that when we go see him next."

Harry nodded. He pulled out his wand and checked the time. They only had a half hour left. "How about we start asking dumb questions? Like, what's your favorite color?" Draco smiled, "The funny thing is, it is silver. I'm going to assume yours is green?" Harry allowed a small smile to form, "yeah."

"Did you actually plan to shoot me?" Draco asked after a minute of silence. Harry looked into his hands, "I don't know. I was so angry that you said that. It was not only low, but cheap and mean and cruel. I wasn't even thinking really." Draco shrugged, seemingly fighting with himself, "I guess I'm sorry. I was out of line." Harry nodded, "I'm sorry too."

They really didn't know what else to say. So they didn't speak. They weren't forced to speak either. The room apparently realized that so no consequence was given.

"I guess we should go to bed. Merlin knows how much work we are going to have to do tomorrow." Harry laughed, "Yeah. We were gone for two weeks. And I'm sure that Professor Snape is going to kill me tomorrow for disobeying." After a moment of silence Harry dared to ask, "Do you know why Snape has it in for me?"

Draco, all the way on his bed sighed, "From what my father said, your father and his friends weren't exactly all that good with Slytherins. They played pranks and Snape was their favorite target. I was even told that your dad and his best friend sent Snape into the Shrieking Shack and a werewolf attacked him. Snape was lucky not to be bitten! I think that Snape probably expected you to be like your father and that's why he has it out for you." Harry didn't reply to that, but only turned onto his side, facing away from Draco. He didn't think that was right of Snape. Who the hell was he to judge a kid who never met his father, to act like him?

1end1

Okay! I hope you all love this chapter! I know I promised one reader/reviewer that I'd have this be a time transition, but I do hope you understand this part was important. I do also believe I told you not to hold me to it... so don't be offended! I'm going to try and make the next chapter a bit more of a transition.

I do hope you all realize the difference between AU Draco and the book Draco. This one is going to open up more now that he sees things somewhat differently in this story at an early age. Heehee...

Thank you, please Read and Review! I like comments on the story or if you think something needs to be improved! Oh, or if you see any mistakes, that'd be nice for you to point out (unless they are in the A/N).


	7. Chapter 7

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

**Harry Potter – the Slytherins' Assassin**

The next couple of weeks went horribly. They couldn't see eye to eye on several things, and their friends kept making nasty comments to one another. Thankfully, after the first three times, they realized to keep the comment making until after when they were away from Harry and Draco. "This sucks so bad Draco!" The blonde nodded in agreement. Their friends decided to stop showing up as of today, via owl. "They broke up with us," Harry pouted. Draco snorted and poured himself a glass of juice. "Would you like some Harry?" Harry, knowing that Draco really didn't want to pour him a glass, declined, "Nah, I can get it myself." Draco nodded but poured Harry a glass anyway. "How's your head feeling, Scarhead?"

Harry smiled, "It's getting better. I just want to know why it has been acting up as of late. Like, it gets so intense in DADA and when we are eating in the Great Hall." Draco nodded as he listened, "Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Harry shook his head, "No." Draco growled, "Why the hell not?" Harry glared, "What the hell do you care?"

"Oh, well the fact that sometimes you start screaming in the night because the pain is just so unbearable… you know that scar isn't only affecting you. It interferes with my life too!" Harry growled in frustration, "I don't give a flying fuck!" Draco scoffed, "You're so barbaric." A pillow hit Draco square in the face, and they starting throwing it back and forth at one another. A little while ago they found out that they could call each other names if there was no hate behind it, and they also found out that they could throw items at each other when mad… as long as though items didn't hurt the other. For instance, the pillow.

X0000000000000000000000000X

Holiday came not soon enough. Draco was fed up with being woken in the middle of the night by the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-See-the-Nurse. He was also fed up with his friends not coming around to see him. The only upside to that was telling Harry his friends couldn't come over because his own friends wouldn't. No inane Gryffindors to deal with meant pure bliss. Sort of.

Harry missed his mom and dad and uncles. So going back for break meant everything to him. Also, he'd get a break from headaches – hopefully. It was hard to say. But he narrowed down the headaches to two professors; Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel. Every time he was around one or the both of them his scar would burn. But, Professor Quirrel acted weirder than Snape. So maybe his scar has something to do with his scar? Harry shook his head. It was absurd. He had this scar longer than he knew the two of them, so how could they possibly be related?

Harry thought that his whole thought process was laughable. Harry twitched, Draco was right behind him. His mind screamed, 'TOO CLOSE!' "Draco, can you please get away from me. You're making me uncomfortable." Draco laughed, "Whatever. But I can't wait to go home. I'll be rid of you for a little while." Harry nodded, "Likewise."

X0000000000000000000000000X

"Welcome home E!" Uncle Red picked Harry up and swung him around. Harry didn't care that the cold was biting his nose. He was home! Shooter was the next one to pick up at Harry, "Hey son! Staying out of trouble right?" Harry looked down sheepishly, a smile small on his face, "Yes Dad." Tanner kissed Harry's cheek, "That's good. Otherwise I'd have to throw out your dinner and replace it with cheese…" Tanner mock sighed. Harry laughed. His green eyes sparkled in the light, and small dimples appeared. He was down-right adorable to them. And he knew it. He let out another dazzling smile, "Let me go put my stuff away." He gave his parents one last peck on the cheek and then hugged his two uncles one more time before dragging his trunk away. His owl wasn't in her cage, but Hedwig had rather flew home. She was so feisty.

Harry saw the sleeping shack a breathed a sigh of relief. He missed being home. He changed into some warmer 'muggle' clothes before running out. "Mom, food smells so good!" He sat down in the eating shack in his father's lap. Uncle Sky sat directly across from them and laughed, "E, I think you've been away from wearing our clothes for too long." He pointed and to Harry's embarrassment, he put his shirt on not only backwards, but inside out. "Uh-oh! Oops! I guess I need to go fix that, don't I?" Harry ran out and quickly fixed the problem and then ran back to the eating shack. "Okay, anything else wrong with me?" When no one else said anything, he went back to his comfy place – his father's lap.

Tanner laughed, "Here you go baby doll." Harry's face scrunched up, "Baby doll?" Tanner winked. "E is much better than Baby doll. So no Baby doll please." Tanner cackled, "Dad is something wrong with Mom? She's acting right mad." Tanner's laughing got louder after that. Shooter stage-whispered in Harry's ear, "She didn't take her medication today." Tanner glared but Harry didn't realize he was joking, "Mom's on medication?"

X000000000000000X

Harry woke up the next morning, pain free. "Yes…"

-

Shooter put on a long-sleeved shirt before covering it with a long, tight, black sweatshirt. Then he put on some black pants, a studded belt, some dangling chains, and cologne. He was the last adult up, second to last save for Harry. He turned around sharply when he heard a low 'yes'. "E? You up?" Harry slowly sat up and yawned, "Yeah." Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. "Going somewhere?"

Shooter shook his head, "No. It's just that I want to look good today, it is Christmas after all." Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's going on today? I know presents, but what are you all giddy about?" Shooter dramatically looked around before hopping over to Harry's bed. He then knelt down and whispered in his son's ear. "I talked to your Uncle Red… and he said it was okay." Harry looked at his dad in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Shooter sighed and pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Harry gasped, "No way!" Shooter gave a toothy grin, "Yes way."

Shooter quickly put the ring back in his pocket. "Now, be quiet about it. Tanner has no clue about anything. Oh, and hurry up and get dressed. Time to eat breakfast so we can get the day going." He helped his son pick out something good to wear. "God, E, you're muscles got bigger. And here I was worried you'd be slacking off!" Harry blushed, "Well Quidditch is a good sport. And Draco and I have had detentions for Professor Snape and he's been mulling us," Harry silently corrected that to himself, "around."

Shooter laughed, "Well, that's good. Now hurry up!! I want to get this day going." Shooter picked up Harry and kissed his cheek.

X0000000000000000000X

Harry opened up his presents. He received a new pair of pants that were black with his signature mark from his Uncle Red. A new guitar was given to him from his Uncle Sky. Tanner said that she was not only going to redo his hair for him, but also give him a tattoo. Harry was so happy. He knew exactly what he wanted and where. His father got him a new gun. Harry was so excited. But, to his disappointment, he'd have to keep it at the shacks. This gun was the same thing he had. But it was another one because the standard was to have at least two.

Shooter smiled, "The presents aren't over yet. There is still one more." Everyone smiled, except for Tanner who was sitting right by the mini-tree. "I don't see any others." She bent down and that is when Shooter tapped her shoulder and held out this dazzling white-gold diamond ring. On both sides of the diamond, two tiny sapphires sat. "What's this?" Red laughed at the shocked look on his sister's face when Shooter knelt down. "Marry me?" Tanner looked at her brother who smiled. She then looked back at her secret love, "Yeah."

Harry laughed loudly when his mom and dad kissed. "I guess it will be a summer wedding? Or a winter one?"

Tanner and Shooter looked at their son, "We aren't sure yet. We just got engaged." Tanner smiled big. Red caught a picture of Shooter and Tanner together before telling Harry to get in. "Now I want a big family smile!" Harry didn't have to be told to smile. If he wasn't happy before, he really was now. He had a family before, but now he really was going to have one. It would be complete when they officially tied the knot.

X

"So what would you like as your tattoo?" Tanner smiled warmly at her son. Harry smiled back as he played nervously with his hands, "I was hoping I could do something on my back. And it is gonna be huge. Um, I want an angel face with a halo… but I want the halo to be made out of the names of my family… Mom, Dad, Uncle Sky, Uncle Red, and um… I was wondering if we could wait though for my tattoo… I forgot to ask Dumbledore about the rest of my family…" Harry looked down. Tanner frowned, "E, you don't need to be nervous. How about I do the angel's face first and we will add the halo later?"

Harry looked up, "Really Mom?" Tanner gave her silly son a warm smiled, "Of course E! They are your family too, and it is very good of you to want to remember them like that. Family is very important, and the fact that you cherish it like you do, shows how selfless you are. You're thinking of the original people who created you and who had the first pleasure of knowing you. So of course we'll wait. Just, don't be nervous about it." She placed a small kiss onto his temple, "So tell me how you want this angel face to look?"

Harry smiled, "I drew a picture one night when I couldn't sleep. I kept having dreams of this face. She looked so sad, but she was beautiful Mom! So I just had to draw her. And I did." Harry laughed as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

The face was really angelic. Beautiful pale skin, slight freckles, flowing auburn hair, and what really stood out, were her bright and brilliant green eyes.

"She's down right gorgeous. Okay, well, take off your shirt so I can do this for you!"

Several hours later, Harry was looking at his back through two mirrors and admired his mother's work. "Perfect Mom! And you left a good amount of space on top!" He hugged her and then smirked, "Now we are off to do my hair, I hope." Tanner shoved Harry slightly and nodded, "Yep."

"So what are we going to do to your hair this time, E?" Tanner had the scissors and shaver along with various dyes. Harry put a finger to his mouth, "I want to keep my current hair style. Just trim it a bit. Like shave the back again, re-cut the shorter hairs back into place. And then I want you to just slightly trim the longer bangs. I think I like this new length of them." Tanner sighed and did as she was asked and then in fifteen minutes she brushed her work, "As for the coloring?"

Harry took in a deep breath, "I want to color the rest of this pink." Tanner, who had been holding a brush, dropped it, "Pink?" Harry looked up in alarm, "If you don't think pink is good is a good idea, then we don't have to have it. I could just decide for blonde and then put in some type of streak…" Tanner laughed, "It's your hair! I'm just saying that pink has taken me by surprise." Harry blushed, "Maybe We can do green and pink?" Tanner thought this really odd, but decided to not voice her comments, "Okay, but where do you want what?"

"I want my whole head green with one, fat pink streak on my larger bang. In the middle if you will." Harry smiled sheepishly. The hoop in his lip became his object of fascination. Tanner had, luckily, green and pink dye on her so she could do all of this at home. "Okay E Bolt, this will take about one in a half to two hours." Harry smiled and let his mother do as he wanted.

X

"Try to stay out of trouble this term!" Uncle Red kissed Harry's pink stripe. "Mom and Dad say they are sorry they couldn't make it. They had a mission to go on last minute, you know. Staying out of trouble was their message as well as that they love you." Uncle Sky kissed Harry too, "Rock up a storm. And once again, your hair is kick ass."

Harry smiled, "I love you both! Tell Mom and Dad I love them too. See you when school ends!" Harry walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. He immediately started to strike chords on his new guitar after he took it out. He was playing hard and loud that he didn't hear the compartment door open.

So when a drawling voice told him to stop playing, he jumped, "Holy shit Malfoy! What the hell? Playing stalker?" Malfoy glared, "Well I was going to tell you that your guitar playing sounded good, but now I'm going to tell you that you're a fucking prick."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Such grown-up words coming from an eleven year old." Harry looked back down to his guitar and continued to play, ignoring Malfoy all the way to the school.

X

Six weeks had passed by and things were boring as ever. He had a lot of compliments on his hair, however. It made his day every time someone told him he looked good. He was getting more compliments than Draco was.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should try inviting all our friends over. But, to be fair, we'll stay on separate sides of the room. I know we've tried this before, but since we won't be talking to each other, your friends and mine should know by now not to bad-mouth the other. Nothing should be able to go wrong then."

Draco calmly stood up and poured himself a glass of juice. "I think that could work."

Harry smiled, "Okay then. So, how about we go up to Gryffindor Tower first and get Hermione and Ron, and then we get your friends?"

Draco scowled, "Why do we get your friends first?"

"Because what is the point of making your friends leave the dungeon to go get people they despise only for them to come back down to the dungeons?" Harry was a little on edge. Seriously, couldn't the dumb blonde see _any_ logic?

X00000X

Their plan had worked out and for the past week, things had gone pretty smooth. Only once was there an incident, but the room didn't react because it wasn't anything major. Pansy had slipped and said mudblood, but since she had quickly apologized, she got away with it.

Harry, throughout school, wasn't having that much of a great time. The only time he found solace for his headaches was when he was away from Snape and Quirrel.

It was currently eleven weeks, or rather close to four months, since winter break. Harry and Draco had a free period, and Draco wanted to see Professor Snape about getting some extra lessons. Harry, since he had to stay with Draco on free time, would have to get these extra lessons as well. Openly, he detested the idea, but inwardly, he was thanking everyone out there. His grades weren't up to par with everyone else.

"Hurry up Potter!" Harry glared, "I'm going just as fast as you are…" Harry shook his head and, to aggravate Draco, knocked on the door first. "Come in." Harry's scar burned, but he hid it behind a doctored mask. Professor Quirrel was standing in front of Professor Snape's desk. Both looked a little disgruntled. "Malfoy… _Potter_. What do I owe this visit?"

"Sir," Draco's collected voice spoke, "I have come here, as well as my unfitting counter-part, to request some potions help." Snape eyed the two before turning to Quirrel, "Leave." Quirrel shakily nodded and as he was heading out, "Nice day to you Mr. Malfoy and, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes behind Quirrel's back, but instantly regretted it. His scar seared in pain once more but left him once Quirrel was gone. Something must have shown on his face because Snape retorted, "Something wrong Mr. Celebrity?" Draco, however, wasn't adding anything except, "He's been getting pains in his scar and head lately. It had been going on last term too. Idiot has yet to tell anyone."

Snape stood up and walked to Harry, "Do you have a death wish Potter?" Harry gasped out, "No Sir, but Death has a wish for me." Snape glared and pulled out a potion, "Take this. If it doesn't work, tell me." Then he turned around and sat behind his desk once more. "Come to me every Saturday night at eight sharp. Dismissed."

X

Harry sighed. Things really sucked. He was seeing more and more of Professor Quirrel and he finally realized that maybe, a really strong maybe – close to 95 maybe, Professor Quirrel and his scar were somehow related. Far stretch right? Wrong. It always hurt whenever Quirrel, and Quirrel alone, was around. Harry strummed more chords and hummed. _I really hope that this is all a coincidence's coincidence. Because this shit has been happening around only him for way too long for any natural occurrence. This is something that in training I was taught. If something seems to be going too well, then there is a highly good chance you were found out and it is time to abort mission. With this case however, I don't know where to turn to. I should probably tell my head of house, or Dumbledore at least._ Harry gently placed his guitar down and looked over at Draco.

"Draco, I need to go see Professor Snape." Draco looked up from his bed, "Oh, Potter? What for?" Harry glared, "That is none of your damn business."

"Then I guess it is nothing. Nah, it can wait until tomorrow." Draco looked at his nails, being the pompous asshole that he really was. Harry looked down, angrily, "Fine. If you must know, I am thinking about talking to Professor Snape about my headaches. There is just too much coincidence going on with my scar and Professor Quirrel." Draco looked up, "About damn time. So what the hell are you waiting for then? Get your fag ass up already."

X00000000000X

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading. It was only an hour away from curfew and one of the brats just had to ruin his schedule. And of course, it was Potter. He sneered, "What do you want?"

Harry looked at him and then looked around, "I need to talk to you about something." Snape glared, "Surely you could just tell me here and get it over with?" Harry shook his head. His scar was starting to tingle and he knew Quirrel for some odd reason was close by, "I can guarantee you that Quirrel is close by. I need to talk to you in private." And sure enough, Quirrel came around the corner. At first he didn't seem jittery until he laid eyes on Harry, "O-oh my! Prof-Professor Snape, if you aren't busy?"

Snape, inside was a bit cold, but outside he sneered at Harry, "Sorry, Quirrel, but Potter has caused trouble again for Mr. Malfoy. I need to address this. Possibly we can reschedule for tomorrow if _you_ aren't busy?" Professor Quirrel's eyes slightly widened before going back to normal size, "Yes, that'll do." He then walked off, his steps a little more quirky than usual.

"Potter, Malfoy, get inside now, and explain to me what the hell is going on!" Snape ushered the two in before quickly closing the door. He then cast silencing charms. "So once again, what is going on?"

Harry sighed and Draco stayed silent, "My scar has been burning since I got here. At first, I only thought that maybe it was an overall headache, but then I noticed it'd burn whenever you and Professor Quirrel were around. And as of recent, I have narrowed it down to Professor Quirrel. And it's not just my scar, its how he acts. If I see him and he doesn't me, he acts like this normal person, but when he sees me or if my name is mentioned, he gets all odd. Before you get all smart on me, it's definitely not because I'm so called, famous, but more because I think he is hiding something."

Snape looked at Harry imploringly, "You do realize this is all…" he was rudely interrupted by a now angry Harry, "Farfetched? Yes, I know. But I can't find any other explanation. This has been happening for months now. And if there one thing that I have learned from my, as you call it, rich life, is that if something is too good to be true, then it probably is false. These coincidences have been happening for way too long to be able to call them a coincidence anymore. You can even ask Draco. He's been telling me to say something to either you are the Headmaster since he and I have been rooming together alone."

Snape frowned, "And over the holidays?" Harry gave an aggravated groan, "Nothing happened with my scar." Snape nodded and took a sip of some liquid, "I don't know what you expect me to do. The most I can would be to give you potions for your headache pain and to investigate a little on Quirrel." Harry glowered; not liking the fact that he didn't think Snape was going to really do anything. Draco's eyes narrowed, "I think you do know something."

Snape's eyes focused onto Draco, "Malfoy, you don't know what you are talking about." The two prepubescent boys stared at their head. "Take these potions Potter. Half a vial every night. If Quirrel does anything else, tell me immediately." Harry bit back his retort of, 'Oh, so you could do more of nothing?'

The two of them left, and for what seemed like the first time in a long while, the two acted genuinely civil once they reached their room. "I can't believe him!" Harry shouted. Draco poured the two of them glasses, "I know! Professor Snape always looks out for his Slytherins. And here he is leaving a weak spot." Harry took the glass of water and thanked Draco, "Thanks. But I highly doubt these potions are going to help much. This doesn't feel like the normal headache. This feels as if the pain is separate from my body… but at the same time, within it… if that makes sense?"

Draco nodded, "In a weird way it does. And if something does happen with Quirrel, I give you my word as a Malfoy to help you get rid of the fake sack of shit." Harry laughed, "I think I'm honored?"

Draco smiled, "Of course. Most Malfoys, while always sticking to their word, never really make any sort of commitments. That or they just avoid people like you because they don't like getting involved with social politics of the poor…" Harry sniffed, "I'm certainly not poor. My family, underhandedly, makes a crap load of money a _day_." Draco smiled, "See, while your family is muggle and mine, pureblooded, they aren't that different. Most of the Malfoy profit is from underhanded deals." Harry laughed again. "Oh shit. We have to go to class… DADA." The two shared a look before walking to their dreaded class.

X000000000000000X

"Class dismissed… Ah, Mr. P-Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you'd please stay after for a moment?" Professor Quirrel called out. The two of them shared a similar look like what they shared in their rooms. "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to stay right outside. I really need to talk to H-Harry a-alone." Draco looked at Harry and then nodded. He walked out of the room, and made a noise similar to that of the door closing. But he didn't really close it.

"H-Harry P-Potter. Please, sit." Quirrel sat down with Harry, "Now I need you to promise me that you won't mention what I am about to tell you." Harry noticed the stutter was gone. His scar ached painfully, stabbing his brain and whatnot. "I promise." Some magic swirled around them and Harry glared. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew that he had been tricked some way or another.

"Harry, I want you to join forces with Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened. That was too blunt and it was out of the blue. "Harry, Voldemort is in my head. He'd like you to join him instead of being enemies." Harry shook his head, "I won't. He killed my parents." Quirrel's eyes narrowed, "But he got you a new family. One that you've come to love. You'd hate it if they'd died, wouldn't you?" Harry's breathing became very noticeable as his eyes widened. His family, outright, was being threatened. "Don't you dare threaten my new family. I will not join you or that _thing_. He couldn't even kill a baby. Fuck you." He quickly stood and left the room.

Draco's eyes were wide. "Harry, we can't tell Snape. We need to tell the Headmaster what happened. He threatened your family." Harry shook his head, "No. I'm going to tell Snape that Quirrel…" Harry's throat constricted and Draco looked at him apologetically, "He made you promise him a Wizard's Oath. It basically makes your magic control you so you can't say something about a particular topic. I'll say the stuff for you." Harry looked gratefully at him.

X000000000X

"Quirrel outright asked this of you?" Harry wanted to nod, but he couldn't do that. Draco answered for him, "I heard it all." Snape turned around, "I'll have a chat with Quirrel. In the meantime, go tell the headmaster." They both nodded and left.

–

Dumbledore looked gravely at the two that sat before him, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. All I can do is have people from the ministry come over and keep an eye on your family, Harry." Harry bit his lip, "But that'd interfere with their job. Because when they have to do their… thing… they can't have people in the way." Dumbledore shook his head, "Then there is absolutely nothing else I can do. I'll send a letter with Hedwig to them to have them keep a look out, how's that?" Harry half-smiled, "That would be good. They are very observant."

–

It was nearing the end of the year, with school ending in two weeks. Quirrel had become very harsh on Harry in class, and outside of class, would threaten him further. His scar ached constantly, no matter where he was. One day, Draco had to use the bathroom, and left Harry standing in the hall by himself. Quirrel came around and started speaking. "Harry, this is your last chance. Join me, or else." Harry flipped Quirrel off, "I told you to fuck off on your first day of proposition, and I'm telling it to you again today." Quirrel pointed his wand at Harry, "You wouldn't happen to remember anything from that night, now would you?" Harry was about to shake his head until screams clouded his ears. Visions of haunted green eyes plagued his vision and then a green light. Quirrel gave a very vicious smiled, something that didn't seem to suit him personally, "I see that you do. Your mother was a lovely woman. I would have let her live if she had only moved. But nope, she chose to die for her pathetic son. I'll kill you right here, same curse." He lifted his wand, but before he could speak out the dreaded words, Draco ran out of the bathroom and slammed into Quirrel.

Harry pulled out his wand and started firing off the simplest of spells that he knew before he pulled out his gun. "Draco, move." Draco did and Harry fired. Quirrel's eyes widened and blood spurted after a loud bang resounded through the halls.

Harry quickly went down onto his knees and went to check Quirrel's pulse. The second he touched Quirrel, was the second Quirrel incinerated. Draco and Harry jumped backwards when this happened.

Harry was too overwhelmed and passed out.

X000000000000000X

"I can't believe you didn't get rid of the teacher!" Tanner shouted. Draco, Lucius, Dumbledore, Snape, Tanner, Shooter, Red, Sky, and Minerva were all in the Infirmary. Harry had passed out a week ago and had yet to wake. "I happen to agree with Miss Tanner." Lucius said, "You've endangered the kids here, more importantly, my son. I do believe that as headmaster, you are supposed to take care of each case seriously. A threat against a student made by a teacher is a serious crime! You'll be hearing about this!" Draco glared at Dumbledore. Shooter sighed, "Look, let's not yell. Albus, you made a really bad call. And I don't doubt Mr. Malfoy's threat for one second. If I at all knew how the Wizarding Law works, I'd tackle you too. I just want to know why you didn't remove the threat."

Albus let out a long sigh, "I didn't have enough proof. While I am not saying anyone is a liar, even if Draco were to be put under veritaserum, the defense would be that he misheard. And if we were to put Quirrel under veritaserum, since he had Voldemort in his head, he'd be able to lie."

Lucius actually looked defeated, "While I can't do anything about it, if I find out that next year you have a chance to sack someone, and you don't do it, you'll be in knee deep." Shooter nodded in assent, "Same on my part, but not with the law." Red nudged Shooter's ribs. Shooter shook his head, "No, I'm serious. Harry is just a kid, and you said he'd be safe within these walls. I haven't seen that happen yet. You also sent him to live with those assholes when he was a baby. And you said in your letter to Harry, that you'd go against your better judgment. If your better judgment was to not give that key to Harry, then I am questioning your judgment about everything else. You had poor judgment in where he should live, you had poor judgment when it came to Quirrel, and if you have poor judgment next year, I'll look into finding another Wizarding school."

Dumbledore stood up, alarmed, "There will be no need! I only placed him with his Aunt and Uncle because of ancient magic that Harry's mother, Lily, placed on him as she sacrificed her life for his! It was blood magic and he'd only be safe from the wizarding world by staying with Lily's sister!"

Shooter yelled, "But what about within the house?! When we arrived Harry was unconscious, beaten within an inch to his life! Where was the protection then?! Not to mention you placed him with magic-haters, so when Harry had accidents, he thought he was a freak too! He should have been raised by magic people. While I understand that those people would have used his fame, why not place him with family? Or family friends?" Lucius raised his eyebrow at Snape, who was mirroring that expression too.

Dumbledore scowled, "Harry doesn't have anymore relatives. His grandparents on both sides passed away. His muggle grandparents died in a car crash two months after he was born, and his grandparents from James's family were killed too. Sirius Black, his godfather, was sent to prison for murder of James and Lily. His other godfather, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf and on the full moon would be incapable of taking care of Harry. Satisfied?"

Shooter's face turned red, "No. There was still you. You may have a school to run, but you sit in that office all day doing nothing but paperwork. I'm more than sure you'd have been able to take care of a baby. If not, then you could have had Madam Pomfrey take care of him when you couldn't. Or what about that Hagrid guy? He seemed more than glad to see Harry again. Saying how he held Harry when he was a baby and whatnot. And I don't want to hear that 'he's a Giant' excuse."

Dumbledore spoke, even, "Petunia was the only option."

Shooter's face grew really ugly, "You're a life killer. And I am warning you, if anything that could be seen was in your hands happens to Harry, you'll be pushin' daisies."

Minerva gasped, "Mr. Shooter! Surely that is uncalled for! Now I know that Albus seems to not care for the kids, but he does! He's made some faulty actions, but I do hope that such harsh language could be withheld considering we are all adults here?"

Draco spoke up, "I think Harry is waking."

Everyone turned to see Harry's eyes come open. "What the fuck?"

"Mr. Potter!" Harry blanched, "I'm in hell?" Draco snickered and Shooter smiled, "No, but close to it. We're taking you out of school the second Pomfrey says that you can leave."

"That won't be for another day!" Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and shooed through to get to her patient, "Harry, sit up." He did so and groaned, "What the hell happened?" McGonagall shook her head, "You are still at Hogwarts and the rules still apply. Five points from Slytherin."

Snape smirked, "Fifty points to Slytherin for ridding a threat." Minerva scowled, "Fifty points from Slytherin for being reckless and for bringing in a weapon." Snape smirked wider, "Sixty points to Slytherin for showing thin lines between houses and for being courageous. Another forty points to Slytherin for assessing a problem and choosing the safest path for survival." McGonagall sneered, "Cheater. You're condoning to weapons in school?" Snape shook his head, "No, but I am condoning survival. If Mr. Potter didn't pull out that gun there is no doubt that Quirrel would have used the Killing Curse on him. Now we wouldn't have wanted that, now would we?"

Red glared at the two, "Look at you! You two are arguing over stupid ass house points! This is something that I'd expect from the Malfoy kid and Harry than from two supposedly respectable adults!" He shook his head before running a hand through his hair. Harry looked at his uncle, mildly amused. Uncle Red was never really the one to get all serious. "Uncle Red, calm down. Those two put together make a couple of kids. Anyone can see that. They always try to outshine each other." Harry yawned and Madam Pomfrey tsked, "All of you either hush up or leave. I have a patient and he needs rest. I do believe that you three Professors have other business to attend to? And Mr. Malfoy, I undoubtedly know that you have other business inquiries to also attend. Malfoy Jr., I do believe you have class?"

Draco smirked as he looked at Harry, "Well, first, I am still waiting for a thank you. Second, Harry and I both have class together right now, which means that the rules are in effect…" Harry laughed, "Quit being pompous. And yes _thank you_." Draco smiled, "You're welcome. Next year you can pour me a glass of juice." They both smiled, but Harry let a chuckle escape him, "And be a house-elf to the superior Malfoy Jr.?" Draco nodded and stuck his nose up, "Of course."

The blonde then took a seat and flashed a charming smiled to an amused Madame Pomfrey. Red and Sky took a seat, Tanner and Shooter taking a seat closer to their son. Lucius tapped his cane on Draco's shoulder and they both nodded to one another before Lucius strode out with an air of arrogance.

"Some goodbye." Harry commented once Lucius was out of the Infirmary. Draco shrugged, "We don't show affection in public. If you were raised properly in the Wizarding world, you'd understand why. It goes down to the deep roots of Salazar Slytherin himself and the 'Pureblood Code of Merlin'. The pureblood code is what You-Know-Who abides by – err, abided by – which it states that muggle born children with magical abilities were not to marry into pureblooded families. It was believed that the line would get mucked up. Which, essentially, it did. That is how we got Squibs, which Filch is one of them. Anyway, Salazar took great pride in this code. Another part of it was some shit about 'Pureblood Societal Perception'. In that, is where the proper and rich purebloods follow this code and that they only show affection when it is expected of them. In school, it is not expected so it is not shown. In public, it is expected for the father to have his right hand on his son's right shoulder. This is symbolic to the fact that right handedness was good. The mother would not touch the son, but would have her husband's arm around her waist. She'd be beside her husband, with her son in front. If they had a daughter, the Mother would be on the right and the father wouldn't touch the daughter. The only time any affection is allowed shown more than what is perceived is at social gatherings, birthdays, holiday occasions, business conjectures, and of course, if your child has done something pleasing in the attendance of others. Hence why when we were talking, my father was standing at my right with his right hand on my right shoulder."

Harry gave him an odd look, "That is so fucked up." Shooter shook his head, "It's culture Harry. This is another reason why I think you should have had someone at least stay in your life for this exact purpose." Harry sighed, "But then I wouldn't have met you guys." Shooter smiled, "See, the only good thing from this mess that Albus created was us becoming a family." They both shared a smile.

Draco faux gagged, "Ugh, PDA…" Tanner laughed, "You call that PDA? In 'muggle' society, PDA is when you're groping your girlfriend or boyfriend and sticking your tongue down his or her throat in front of others." Draco laughed, "We call that indecent exposure and those that do it are forced to pay ten sickles and five knuts."

"Knuts, Sickles?" Sky looked at Harry. Harry laughed, "Wizard currency. There are twenty-nine knuts in one sickle and seventeen sickles in one galleon. Basically, galleons are like the big time bucks." Sky 'oh'ed. Draco sighed, "So, yeah, I'm bored and thanks to you being out we don't have one hour tonight, we have four. You were out for three days and then tonight's hour. So, would you like to get started?"

Harry looked confused, "But I didn't do anything strenuous. So how come I passed out for so long?" Red answered, "The adrenaline rush was too much. Then when you fell, you hit your head really hard. That's why."  
"But I never get an adrenaline rush…" Harry hinted. Shooter looked at him, "Yeah, but that's because that wasn't personal. You got angry I guess, and then on top of that, that stick that shoots sparks could have killed you. Adrenaline rush."

Draco glared, "That stick as you so graciously called it, happens to be a wand. A wand I will shove up your ass if you don't at least try to get things right." Shooter glared, "I thought you were supposed to be nice." Draco smiled, "Rules aren't in full effect right now. They won't be until tomorrow. But, before you say anything, some rules are. Like me having to stay by Harry's side. I still have to be nice to him, but not to guests." Harry let a smirk out, "But you insulting my family hurt me…"

Draco went to talk but found out that his voice wouldn't sound. Madam Pomfrey came back in, "Mr. Malfoy, I just receive a note telling me to inform you that you have three nights detention with Mr. Filch." She left. Draco fumed while Harry snickered.

X

Overall, it was a very nice two weeks. Hermione and Ron had visited and Ron had requested that Harry and his family come by over the summer. Tanner accepted, but said that they'd need to know in advance when would be appropriate.

Soon, Harry was back at home and training. Looking forward to going to visit his new friends over the summer.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Okie, so this came out two days later than I wanted. But I did promise my readers that all three of my stories would be updated before the 31st of October, 2008. And it is. I hope you all liked this chapter, I know I did. One of the longest I have ever written for a story. Over 7,250 words. About 14 pages Microsoft Word, 12font. Damn, I'm mad proud of myself. I am aiming for my next update to be (At LATEST) November 7.

I'm not too sure if that is when it will happen, mainly because report cards are going to be coming out and I am failing my first two classes and I have a D in my third period class. (In order, American History AP, American Government, and Anatomy and Physiology Honors.) UUUGGGHHH. lol

But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. Oh, and if you'd like, I have a website for this account in particular. If you'd like the URL for it, go to my profile to get it.

Thanks! (Please read and REVIEW!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Started on June 18, 2008.  
Story by: SolemnxAngel  
Rated M for future chapters  
Summary: Harry, runs away from home when younger, and is raised to be an assassin and when he is finally found by Dumbledore, a new Harry is emerged. Warning: there is abuse and some strict content in this story, not to mention it will be a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read!_

_Pairings (known): HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/GW, RL/SB/SS, NL/PP, BZ/TN_

_Story starts from Year One and will work its way from there. It will have some similarities to the original Harry Potter series, but trust me when I say, that this will be nothing like the series! Harry gets sorted into Slytherin.  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER! THIS FANFICTION IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, AND MY MERE IMAGINATION BASED ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK!**

**Harry Potter – the Slytherins' Assassin**

Harry laughed as he played tag with his dad and uncles. He'd been home for a week and everything was just great. He'd been training and playing. His uncles taught him some new guitar moves that he could mess around with. Shooter had sat down with him and listened to him softly play while he told of his school year. "The tests had been extremely boring." Shooter had laughed, "Glad to see that something is normal in that school!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sky jumped from a tree and pulled Harry into a hug. "I gotcha!" Shooter ran up and pulled Harry from Sky, "Nope, I got him! Dinner is done." Shooter winked at the two and carried Harry over his shoulder to the eating shack; Harry laughing all the way.

"Shooter! Put Harry down, food is done." Tanner placed down a big bowl filled with tomato soup and boiled chicken cut ups. Thick tomato chunks were also in the soup as well as sour-cream. Harry kissed his mom's cheek, "That looks really good!" He then sat down and started loading his bowl. Red sighed as he entered into the shack with Sky; both of their lips looked a bit swollen. Harry, if it was something not educational he learned at Hogwarts, was that swollen lips meant kissing. "I see you two took your time getting back." Tanner laughed outright, "What was that school of yours for, again?" Harry shook his head, "Certainly not for _that_." Shooter grabbed for the soda, "Would you like some?" Harry nodded, "Yes please!"

"While I know you were talking to Shooter about school, you never got around to talking to the rest of us." Tanner winked, "I'd sure like to know how the rest of your year went. When we came to your school near the end of the year, that Malfoy kid didn't seem so bad." Harry nodded, "Yeah. We finally reached a… an understanding. However, we still have major issues, but he's not that much of a fucking tart anymore." Tanner shot a disproving glance at his way, "We were so lenient on you before, but you really need to watch that mouth of yours." Harry smiled jovially, "I know. But I don't have a mirror."

Tanner shook her head, "Well, anyway, how was your year?"

"Despite Quirrel and the whole earlier incident with Draco, it was actually pleasant. I loved the moving staircases when I was late for class; I loved the pranks that a ghost, Peeves, would make when I needed to be somewhere, too." Tanner frowned and Harry laughed, "Just kidding! Those were the bad things. But other than that, honestly, it was really cool. I just don't like how my really good friends Ron and Hermione aren't in the same house as I am." Harry then let a really big smile overtake his face. His lip ring glinted in the light, "But that's why we'll be going over to the Weasleys. You get to socialize with a wizard family and I get to have fun with my friends. And, while you are eager for wizard knowledge, Ron said that his dad works in the muggle department at the ministry. Oh! And Hermione said that her parents, who are dentists, might be coming over too!"

The adults smiled at Harry. He was just so damn cute! Harry told Tanner all about his classes. She thought he had described the most of it in his letters… boy was she wrong! "And in potions, Professor Snape is so mean! But the one thing good is that I learn about my birth parents. He tells me that my dad was a nuisance and that I get my potion-making abilities from him. But on the bright side, it seems to me that he liked my mom, he told me that if I really stepped up I could become like my mom and be really good if I applied myself more. But I don't want to because it sort of is like cooking. I hate cooking." He then cutely added to Tanner, "That's why we all let you do it." This earned many laughs. "I liked the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, despite of Quirrel, because it sort of reminded me of training. I got to learn new things from it and we were able to learn, obviously, defense but also some offensive moves. Pretty kick ass if I do say so myself."

"It seems like you enjoy all of your classes." Sky commented. Harry could only nod this time because he was chewing on some tomato drenched chicken. 'The' phone rang and Shooter excused himself to go pick it up. Five minutes later he came back in. "Well, it looks like there was a bad guy just in the other town. It's a two-man job. Simple hit but this guy got tricks up his sleeve. We'll be getting a package here tonight with our necessary items. He wants me and Red on the job. However, I told the guy no deal. And I also told him that I had no idea what the hell he was talking about." Everyone looked at Shooter as if he were crazy. "Why?" Sky asked. "This guy talked big stuff. And I could faintly hear in the background some people chattin' about locked location. I hung up right after. I think we were almost caught."

The phone rang again. "Tanner, go pick it up." She nodded in assent and did as what was asked. "Hello?" Her eyes narrowed, "And for what would that be?"  
"Just so you know, I am not interested." She hung up. "Looks like we need to pack up. Guy tried sayin' that he was a sales person. I could hear that chatter in the background as well. Those people aren't really all that smart, now are they?" Shooter shook his head.

Red stood up, "I don't think we should leave. I think that we should probably just move our illegal weapons down into the pipes." Harry's brows furrowed together, "Pipes?" Red looked at him, "Yeah pipes. Sewage pipes to be exact. We all have registered weapons, some aren't. Yours aren't. We need to hide those too. We also need to find somewhere to place your magical items. Under the floor boards of this shack, perhaps?" Red seemed to be thinking it over. Sky and Tanner had already left to go move the unregistered items down the pipes that were connected to the abandoned factory's boiler room. Shooter and Red locked eyes, "Pipes?" Shooter nodded, "Harry, get your magical things and give them to me. I have to put them in the pipes. This includes your wand." Harry ran off to do as he was told.

Half an hour later, all of the items were packed and stored away. "Since we are all done, lets go play some more." Shooter picked up Harry and all five played a game of tag. Tanner and Harry were the ones who had to tag Red, Sky, and Shooter. The eating shack was base. Harry smirked as he chased down Uncle Sky. Tanner was coming from upfront and they managed to get him. At that same moment, squad cars and police cars rolled up. Sirens blasted and guns were pointed at them. Harry jumped up on Shooter, "DAD!" Shooter held Harry tightly, "Don't worry!"

Once all of them were in line, the main detective smirked, "I think we've finally got you." Harry had been taught by his new family how to compose himself. But after the events of a hectic year and killing a man up close, he couldn't keep himself. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried his face in his father's neck. Tanner shook her head, "Look. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but do you think you could explain what the hell all of this is? And put your guns down! You're scaring my son!" Harry took in a ragged deep breath, causing Shooter to tighten his hold further.

"We've been given a call telling us about rogue people living in this little shack dump. Say you've got a murder ring going on here." The detective smirked. Tanner gave a rue chuckle, "Well then? Take a look around. All we've got are cars. And those weapons you'll find are all registered. And I can guarantee that you'll not find them in compatibility with any put in your databases."

"Is that your consent to sneak around?" Tanner nodded, "Just don't break anything. And if you'll allow it, can I go get Harry something to drink. You assholes frightened him something good." The detective's eyes narrowed, "Don't pull anything." A cop accompanied her inside the eating shack. She poured Harry a gulp of scotch and mixed it with water and ice. When she walked back out, she gently helped Harry drink. He scowled when it burned, "What is this?" Tanner patted his head, "A little scotch dulled down with water and ice." She kissed his head, "It's going to be okay." She then wiped some of the tears from his eyes, "Don't cry. Just imagine if that Malfoy kid was here. He'd probably call you a pussy." Harry laughed, "Yeah, probably." Shooter pulled Harry back a little so he could look at him. "Can you stand on your own, or do you want me to hold you more?" Harry let Shooter put him down, but he still held his father's hand.

It took two hours before the cops said they came up empty. "See! Now I demand that you tell me who it was that accused us of something so barbaric!" The detective could only shake his head, "The caller wished to remain anonymous. I would tell you, but you don't have any legal basis. All I can say is, it was someone in a big business who we had a sting on and he tried out a deal; so really, it was no call. He said you four were the middle man. I should've known it wasn't you because he said it was only four people. He never said anything about a child. Deeply sorry. Boys, false! Let's move out!"

X0X0X0X0X0X

"Do you think it is safe for us to bring out our stuff now?" Tanner asked. Shooter shook his head, "Way too soon. We might have to wait for a long while." Shooter couldn't stop thinking about what the detective said about how the guy was the big business man. "Do you think our usual employer ratted us out?" Red, Sky, and Tanner looked at Shooter, "I mean, he's the only one who actually knows where we are. And he is the only big business guy we follow through on. All of the other guys are small time losers who rarely have anyone who rarely deserves anything." Sky shrugged, "It's a possibility. But how the hell are we to know for sure? We don't know his name, we don't know what he looks like, and we also don't know where he is at. The only thing we know for sure is that he used us at least once and he got caught up in something that caused him to squeal."

Shooter's hand ran through his hair, "We can't let this happen again. I think that we've played our cards out of our hands. Let's quit while we are ahead. Plus, we can't have this happen again with Harry. He's too young to get a record and after today… I don't think he can handle another raid like that." They all nodded. Red, however, didn't agree with stopping. "I think if we are going to stop, we should at least find out the rat. Cut ties." Everyone held their breath for a moment. It was agreed. No matter who it was, they were going to go down. "Besides, if he had been caught by the police, he was a bad person. And what do we like to do?"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Mr. Jerkin fidgeted with his fingers while he sat and waited. His ice blue eyes darted from his hands to the detective's face. He knew that something had gone awry once the detective came back in. From the look on Mr. Kalian's face, he was going to be a dead man. "Mr. Jerkin, deal is off. We went to that shack place. All we found were a bunch of cars, registered guns, and a family. Sure there were four adults, but there was a kid! We showed up, confidant, with squad cars and big loaded guns. Only to end up scaring a kid with nothing to prove!" Mr. Kalian wiped some sweat from his forehead before speaking again, "You're charged with conspiracy of murder in the murders of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Keenan McCullough, Sally Mahon, Fredrick Rollin, and Karen Stole. You are also charged with child molestation and human trafficking. Drug charges and after today, obstruction of justice."

Mr. Jerkin yelled, "But it was them! Shooter, Tanner, Red, and Sky! They are the hit-men I hired! I admit that! But please! Don't charge me with obstruction! I didn't lie! That was their number that I'd call! I swear to it! I swear under the law! You have to believe me!" He was dragged out of the room in cuffs, still screaming how Shooter, Tanner, Red, and Sky were all assassins and was going to kill him if they broadcast his name and face.

Mr. Kalian sighed. His partner, Sarah, spoke, "George, if Mr. Jerkin does die… do we blame those people?" Mr. Kalian let out another sigh, "We can't. Because there'd be no proof. Not too mention that I'm more than sure that those assassins would be just as pissed to learn that Mr. Jerkin was trying to rat them out. Meaning, the real assassins would kill him, inadvertently framing those people we raided today. That's why we can't. We wouldn't be too sure to say otherwise." Sarah shook her head, "I see why the Dursleys were killed. It looked like they tortured a kid while spoiling another. How rotten! But Fredrick Rollin was a nice fellow. I knew him personally and he was just so giving. I don't see how Mr. Jerkin could have a problem with him… especially over money! Sally… she seemed nice too. But I guess turning down Mr. Jerkin five times to be married was just the last straw for Mr. Jerkin. How sad. Keenan McCullough… he was an ass just like Mr. Jerkin. Too concerned with his life and was a human trafficker! Ugh, sick pedophile. That guy murdered last summer… goes right on in with Fredrick. I just don't know why we are saying Mr. Jerkin set up Fredrick though. Fredrick, last summer, was killed because of Keenan, not Mr. Jerkin."

Mr. Kalian spoke, unease filling him, "Fredrick used to be friends with both Mr. Jerkin and Keenan McCullough. He had a fall out though once he realized what the two were into. Fredrick threatened to tell on the two of them and they both contacted those assassins to take care of the problem. Mr. Jerkin and Keenan then I guess got into some type of fight, and as it looks, they were fighting over who'd be paying those assassins. Mr. Jerkin called in the hit on Keenan after Keenan was finally forced to pay. All of this information was found logged into first Fredrick's computer and then we found out the payment information on Keenan's computer. Those assassins did well on hiding the bodies. I have to admit that."

Sarah sat down next to her partner, "Do you think we'll find those assassins?" Kalian shook his head, "They are so good, they've outsmarted science."

X0X0X0X0X

The news the week after displayed a distraught Mr. Jerkin going to trial. Red and Shooter smirked. And then they frowned. Fredrick Rollin was supposed to be another good-for-nothing who didn't pay up. It turns out that he had been a good role model on kids. But at least Keenan McCullough was truly bad. It seems that Mr. Jerkin was a bad apple with assassin-weapons to play with. Having his – lover? – murdered because she turned down his marriage proposals, having a man killed because you were into screwing children and selling them, murdering another man because he didn't want to pay up, and then murdering people because they were hard-gamblers. As far as it was looking, this would be an easy kill.

And they were right. Two days later, front page was all about covering the murder of Mr. Jerkin. All ties were officially cut. And the best part, they were clean slated.

X0X0X0X0X

"So you guys took care of the problem, right?" Tanner looked while she set down dinner plates. Harry seemed just as interested. He still felt a bit shy about his reaction, but something about that Mr. Jerkin guy made him feel awkward; like those blue eyes were something scary and awful. "Yeah, we took care of it." A rather peculiar owl chose to fly into the shack at that moment and Harry saw the letter and forgot about those haunting blue eyes. It looked a lot like Ron's handwriting. Hastily, he opened the letter and cried out in joy. "Mom, Ron said that Mrs. Weasley said that they'd like to have us over a week before my birthday on the twentieth. And that they would like to know if it were okay with you if I slept over for a night or two?"

Tanner seemed to think about it and then smiled, "Sure thing Harry. Finish your dinner and let that poor thing rest for a moment before writing back." Harry inhaled his food before running out. He ran into the abandoned factory and ran all the way down the stairs to where the pipes were. After walking about five feet down, he found his parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Dear Ron, _

_I am more than excited to be able to come over. Please tell your mother that I thank her a million times plus one! My mom said it was an alright date for us and that I can sleep over for two nights. _

_Man, I'm so stoked! You told me that you have a lot of siblings and it'd be cool to finally meet them all properly. I know I've seen the twins around as well as your stuck-up brother, but I don't really know them. And you told me that you had a younger sister and two older-older brothers. It'd be really cool to finally meet these people!_

_Your family sounds really nice and my family is just dying to meet yours! I bet it's the same feeling at your place considering your father is interested in muggles. Well, I hope your father is willing to trade information. My dad, mom, and uncles are just extremely curious about the magical world._

_Well, I guess I'm getting too excited! I'll talk to you later!_

_Harry_

Satisfied, Harry ran all the way back up to the eating shack and gave the letter to his mom to proofread. "Very good! And I'm sure if Mrs. Weasley reads this, she'd be able to tell that you are _way_ excited!" Harry laughed shamelessly but a deep crimson blush tainted his cheeks, "I really am excited! He's told me so much about his family that I really would like to meet them. They all sound so nice!"

Tanner passed the letter to Shooter who read it aloud. Harry felt even more heat rise into his cheeks, but he laughed with them. "Well, send it!" Harry's huge smile became instantaneously contagious when he sent the letter off.

X0X0X0X0X0X

The next few weeks were pretty much the same thing… boring. The only thing different was that he had been allowed to bring his magical things out from the pipes. It was nearing the day that they'd be leaving, but that was still two weeks away. And with every second it took, the more boring the second past seemed. "Man, oh man, when I get to the Weasleys… this is going to be fun!" He was startled off his bed when a loud pop noise resounded in the room. He was alone, and there was never a loud noise like that in the sleeping shack… ever!

He sheepishly lifted himself from the floor only to be startled when he looked into the eyes of a creepy, wide-eyed, house-elf. "What the hell are you doing here… and better yet, who the hell are you?!" The house-elf bowed deeply, "My name Dobby is sir!" His high voice made Harry wince. "Well, why are you here… er… Dobby?" Dobby shook his head, "You needn't not ask me anymore! But you, Harry Potter sir, are in danger!" Harry shook his head, "Considering what happened my first year, duh!" Dobby growled in frustration. Harry had to bite back the urge to laugh. Hearing Dobby growling made him think of a harmless poodle. "Potter sir is in big danger! You mustn't go to school!" Harry shook his head, "I have to go to that school! It's the only way for me to learn magic." Dobby started banging his head on the metal post of the bed. Harry jumped up in alarm and pulled him away, "What danger?" Dobby sighed, "Master Sir… Chambers… Basilisk…" This time, Harry growled, "You aren't making sense! And you can't stop me! Now get out!" Dobby looked down, "Can say not that I tried not." Harry shook his head at the messed up, botchy English Dobby spoke. Another loud crack made him wince.

He was left there to think about what was said, but he didn't worry about it anymore. In two weeks, he'd be at the Weasleys.

X0X0X0X0X

"I know it doesn't look like it will fit you all, but once you get inside, you'll think different," Mr. Weasley promised. Harry smiled at him and went inside. It was huge! "Mom, Dad, Uncle Sky, Uncle Red! Get in! I love magic!" The four adults got in and were surprised. They weren't cramped! Mr. Weasley explained, "Magic is used to expand the car. Doesn't change the outside appearance but the inside is much roomier. See, I promised!"

Arthur drove, happily chatting away with the four adult muggles in the front. Harry sat back and watched, indulging himself at looking down below at all the unsuspecting people. "So yes, in a sense, I guess you could say that our cars are alike, but I have yet to see a car that can fly let alone become invisible." Shooter laughed with Mr. Weasley and they chatted some more. Red and Sky were interested in the social acceptance of gays, and were pleased to find out that they were more than accepted. "There are even potions so the submissive male can have children!" Tanner was interested in the safety wards that Dumbledore had talked about. Mr. Weasley sighed, "While he had the right idea, I just can't imagine why James Potter didn't just go to their manor. Blood wards are very hard to tear down, which was why Harry was placed with his other relatives. The common Death Eater is not strong enough to even scratch the surface of a common blood ward. It had even been said that You-Know-Who wasn't even that strong. The Fidelus Charm that had been used is easy to manipulate if you know what you are doing. That's why they were ratted out so easily by Sirius Black."

Shooter frowned, "If they knew this, then why did Albus allow them to stay there? From what we've been told, Albus was the one who had watched over the passing of the charm." Mr. Weasley shrugged, "I haven't a clue or the faintest of ideas."

When they finally reached the Weasley house, Ron and Harry pulled each other into a "macho" hug. "Glad to see you!" Ron cried out. Harry's big goofy smile disabled his speech temporarily. Mrs. Weasley shook hands with all of the adults and pulled Harry into a hug, "I've heard so much about you from Ron! Oh, and what a unique style you've got yourself!" Harry looked down modestly, "Really, its nothing. Thank you for letting my family come over and for letting me stay two nights." Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight at Harry's manners, "Only if all my boys were as polite as you!" She inwardly smiled at the faint blush that rose and tainted his neck. _He's so adorable!_

"Oh me! Where are my manners?! Please, do come in!" Mrs. Weasley ushered them all inside and gave them tea to start out with. That's when two older looking red headed males came out of the fire place one by one. "Sorry we're a bit late mom. Charlie wanted us to meet up first before we came here." Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stood and greeted their two sons. "Bill, Charlie, this is Harry and his family." She smiled as she pointed to each one and then introduced vice versa. "Ginny, the twins, and Percy aren't home right now. They'll be back in about an hour." Tanner smiled, "Well so far, you have a very bright family."

Bill and Charlie introduced their jobs and Harry smiled as he heard about the dragons and goblins. "So you worked for those little midget things at Gringotts?" Bill laughed, "Yes. Just don't call them that to their faces. They'd never forgive you." Harry only smiled.

Soon, Ginny and her other brothers came home. Percy, proving to be a snob, airily told about his school credits and high ranked dreams. Red and Sky loved Fred and George. "So we hear you two are the pranksters?" They stood back to back and grinned, "Of…" "…Course!"

Dinner went on smoothly, and the four muggles noted how the darling daughter kept sneaking glances of admiration to Harry. Shooter had to hold back laughter, for he knew a little secret about his son. He'd never be interested in her in a million years. "So Ginny, you'll be starting school in the fall?" She timidly looked up at Tanner and smiled, "Yes. I'm quite nervous though." Tanner smiled back, "I know muggle schools differ from wizarding schools, but I'm sure I can relate. You'll be new, and you're scared that people won't like you?" Ginny nodded. Tanner shrugged, "Don't worry. I see that your brothers have gotten along great; there is no doubt that you'll do just as fine. Besides, you'll have your older brothers and Harry to look after you." Ginny smiled brightly, "That's what my mom said." Tanner laughed with Ginny lightly.

X0X0X0X0X0X

"Okay Harry and I don't think that I have to tell you to be good?" They were standing outside; Mr. Weasley was going to drive the adults home. All of the other Weasleys stood outside. Tanner placed a kiss atop her son's head. Harry shook his head, "No. I'm always good." Tanner shook her head but smiled, "That's what I'm afraid of." She gave him another hug and another kiss on the cheek. Shooter picked his son up and gave him a bear hug. "Love you!" Harry hugged him back, "Miss you!" Shooter put him down and ruffled his hair. Red and Sky hugged him at the same time, whispering, "Learn as much pranks as you can from those twins!" Harry laughed loudly causing Tanner took look at the three in suspicion, "What are you saying to my son?" Three pairs of eyes looked at her innocently, "Nothing." Red and Sky gave Harry a playful look before getting into the car. He waved them off and Ron pulled him inside.

Charlie and Bill were pulled aside by their younger siblings to be told stories. Harry was just as eager as the young kids to listen to the stories. They were so fascinating. Dragons are only things he had heard of in fictional stories and wards… they were just not something that he'd been acquainted with yet. Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "I just received an owl from Hermione. She can't make it, but she and her parents are coming over on the day that Harry will be leaving." Ron looked a bit upset but Harry quickly cheered him up, "At least she'll be able to meet your family."

---

Harry had slept in Ron's room in a spare bed. He found it comforting to know Ron snored because it'd remind him of home. When morning came, Mrs. Weasley made eggs, toast, fresh orange juice, bacon, and some cooked ham. Charlie and Bill were still here and when he sat at the full table, it just gave him a homely feel. "How'd you sleep dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Really well. Thank you." Ron playfully gagged. Harry shook his head, "Manners would do you real well with _Hermione_." Harry snorted. Ron's face became bright red, "I don't like her like that!" Harry laughed and with merriment in his eyes added, "I never accused you of liking her…" Bill and Charlie coughed up some juice, Fred and George ruffled Harry's hair, and the parents shook their heads. Ron's face became priceless in redness. Ginny didn't know what to think because she didn't really understand at the moment what was going on.

---

"Who wants to go riding?" Mr. Weasley asked. He had just enough brooms for Ron, Harry, the twins, and his older children. "I heard from Ron, Harry, that you were allowed to play seeker in your first year." Bill and Charlie looked impressed, "Really?" Harry ducked his head, "Yeah. It was because Malfoy was being a jerk and took something from that Neville kid." Ron nodded furiously, "Yeah. Malfoy is dirt. He got Harry suspended for beating him up." Harry bit his lip, "I also provoked him…" Ron shook his head, "But I bet he deserved it!" Mr. Weasley laughed a bit, "Okay, settle down. Would you all like to play a friendly game of Quidditch?"

Harry and the Weasleys did the same thing the next day, except Charlie decided to not play Quidditch, allowing Ginny to test out a broom. Percy, the whole time, decided that he wanted to be cooped up in his room like some chicken on a farm.

---

Soon, Hermione and her family would be over and so would his own family. Mr. Weasley was picking up his mom, dad and uncles while the Grangers would be arriving through floo. "Harry dear, do you have your things packed?" Harry looked up from his lunch, "Yes Mrs. Weasley." Molly looked to Harry, "I thought I told you Molly would be just fine." Harry smiled sweetly, "Yes Molly." Mrs. Weasley playfully swatted him with a dish towel before using said towel to clean up Ron's face. Harry respectively looked away so Ron wouldn't get embarrassed any further.

"Guess who's here!" Mr. Weasley called out. Harry jumped up and saw his family standing there. "Hi E," Tanner pulled Harry into a hug. It seemed like forever since they called him that. "Mom, dad, Uncle Sky, Uncle Red!" Harry gave them all kisses while his mom hugged him. Shooter was the next to pull him into a hug, but lifted him up also. "Having a good time?" Shooter asked. Harry nodded, "We flew yesterday and the day before and played some Quidditch. It was awesome!" Shooter laughed with his son for a little bit and then they all settled down. They all sat on the couches talking about nothing in particular. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop smiling at how cute Harry was with his family. He was sitting in his father's lap smiling and Tanner was sitting on the right of them. Red and Sky were sitting on the left. It was so cute!

"Here are my manners, going again! Can I get you all something to drink?" Mrs. Weasley stood up. Tanner laughed, "Some tea would be nice." Red and Sky just wanted some water. Harry noted quietly that the two must have hit the bars last night for they looked a bit tired and hung over. Bill walked into the living room, having left because of an owl letter that arrived earlier for him. "Well, it seems I have some good news. I'm needed right here for some wards so I'll be able to stick around for a few days longer." Mrs. Weasley's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"How about we show Harry's family what Quidditch is?" Mr. Weasley stood up. Tanner stood up as well, eager to see what Harry loved so much. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. Harry's talked so much about Quidditch." Bill rounded up the twins who were up stairs stirring up their concoctions.

Tanner, Sky, Red, and Shooter watched down below with Arthur and Molly while Quidditch was being played. "And see, Harry is keeping look-out for the snitch, which was that little golden ball. If he finds that, the game ends and extra points are added to the score." Red and Sky looked up at that and both commented, "Wicked." Ginny stood next to them, "Pretty awesome. I've heard that the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts are something to see. Sometimes, if the houses really have a problem with one another, the games get pretty gruesome. Like take Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those two houses are always feuding. Really, the only thing I'm looking forward to at Hogwarts, are those Quidditch matches." Tanner smiled, "Looks a lot like fun."

Harry was going against Charlie. The last two times they played, it had been Charlie to win at first, and yesterday Harry won. Today would be the tie breaker. Bill was on Harry's team as well as Ron. Fred and George were on Charlie's side. So far, the score was even, like the other two times, but this time, Harry was sure to win. But Charlie had that same mindset. So when they both found the snitch at the same time, the race was seriously on.

Tanner gasped as the two seekers raced at break-neck speeds to get that little golden ball. "This is sure dangerous though…" Shooter shrugged, "It's a sport. Name one sport where people don't get hurt." Tanner smiled, "Curling." Red and Sky looked at her, "That's a sport?" Tanner could only nod, trying to withhold some laughter.

Charlie and Harry both reached for the snitch and both clasped it. Then, they both screamed in frustration. Harry had it! Charlie had it! Who had it? Slowly, to assure they wouldn't lose their grip, they lowered themselves to the ground. Everyone rushed forward.

Arthur looked at the two hands, "Well, from it looks, you both grasped it on both sides… Tie?" Charlie and Harry shouted at him, "There can be no tie!" "There is no tie in Quidditch!"

Arthur stepped back, "Then let's have a rematch against the seekers then? Both of you let go and then mount your brooms. On the count of three you'll both fly up and search for it. Whoever gets it, wins." The two were reluctant to let go of the ball though. Finally, Arthur ripped it out of their hands and set it loose. "Mount your brooms. Good. One… Two… Three!" The race was on. Harry spotted it first and raced for it. Charlie chased after him and then they both reached forward…

And then the snitch flew off. Way off. Into the woods and then never seen again for another hour, off. "Guys, it's gone. Come on, let it go. There was a tie, just let it be. It was all for the name of fun, right?" Mr. Weasley called out. Bill bit his lip at the sight of the two. Harry growled, "I spotted it first." Charlie glared, "I almost had it that time." Harry smirked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I spotted it first and for you, the keyword was ALMOST." Shooter pinched Harry behind his neck. "Ouch!" Shooter let his eyes pop out for a second and then whispered, "You're being quite sour right now. Be a good sport or else… no more boiled chicken." Harry sniffed and then turned to Charlie, "Sorry for being a spoil sport. But you have to admit…" Harry was shoved lightly, "Ahem, sorry. Good game?" Charlie laughed and shook his hand, "Sorry too. I guess I didn't want to lose to a kid…" Harry laughed, "And I thought I was a spoil sport." Harry was nudged again, "Hey! It was all in good fun!"

By the time dinner rolled around, the Grangers showed up. "Hi. My name is Molly, this is my husband Arthur. These are my eldest sons Bill and Charlie. Then Percy is right here. Then these are my twins, Fred and George. And then my youngest children, Ron and Ginny." Wanda smiled, "Nice to finally meet you! Hermione has told me so much from what she could." They shook hands and then were introduced to Harry and his family. "So you are Don Granger? The dentist who works at Bright Smiles?" Don nodded, "Yes." Tanner smiled, "I've been there. Haven't gone in awhile. Nice dedicated place." Don's smile became larger, "Yeah? Who is your dentist?"

"Mr. Wake." Don 'oh-ed' and the conversation ended. Wanda, as it turned out, was also a dentist but she wasn't as full time as her husband was. "I like to be home most of my time. The house can get a bit messy even when no one is in it." Molly nodded, "I know that."

"So where do you guys live?" Don asked to Tanner and Shooter and Red and Sky. "We live in the community shacks and abandoned factory near that big mega-mall, Tonic." Don kept his frown to himself. He knew all to well who these people were now, "I know where that is." Shooter's eyes narrowed slightly. Something now seemed off with Mr. Granger. "Did you hear in the news what happened to that Mr. Jerkin guy?" Don held his breath slightly, "Yes I did. It was a bit unfortunate but at the same time he was a miserable fellow. I'm sad to admit that he was helping fund my building." Red listened intently. So Don Granger had Mr. Jerkin connections? Maybe their job wasn't completely over. But now this case had been made personal. Harry's friend Hermione's dad was to be their new potential victim. Could they pull it off so easily? But all ties haven't been cut; Mr. Granger was proof of that now.

Don, while being calm and collected, was shaking inside slightly. He knew, he just knew, that these were Mr. Jerkin's assassins! He was treading thin ice and the lake was miles deep. "I heard that they had a false lead on his assassins. Heard that they went into the community shacks. Scared the people… so that was you?" Shooter smiled, "Yeah. We were playing tag and out of nowhere squad cars and armed cops rushed at us. Gave poor Harry a fright." Harry, who heard, felt his cheeks and ear tips flame. It was still a sore part.

Wanda, not having any clue, gasped, "Oh that must have been horrible!" Tanner nodded, "There are other sets of community shacks nearby the abandoned factory. Must have been a mix up. Considered from where you are standing of course. If facing us, we are on the left. If your back is to us, we are on the right." Mr. Weasley nodded, "I almost went into the wrong one." Shooter laughed a bit, "Yeah. Harry sometimes gets confused. The only way he remembers is from where the sign is on the factory front." Harry felt the heat burn his skin. Why were they embarrassing him?

X0X0X0X0X

It was late when they got home. All were in the sleeping shack listening to Harry talking about how much fun he had. "Charlie gave me some tips. Ron, jokingly, told him to not give me pointers because I was in Slytherin and if I got pointers I definitely would be able to beat Gryffindor next year." Harry then sighed, "So what was all that about Mr. Granger? He seemed a little odd, and when you were talking to him, you all seemed a bit put out."

Shooter looked to the three adults before sighing and sitting Harry down on his lap. "We have a reason to believe that our Mr. Jerkin problems are yet to be done with." Harry looked confused, "What does that have to do with Hermione's dad?" Shooter took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Don't personalize it for us please! Don Granger has connections with Mr. Jerkin. It was very obvious Don was trying to get information out of us once he realized who we were. Which is why that discussion about our shacks came up; we don't believe that Wendy knows what's going on, but Don definitely does." Harry shook his head, "But that can't be true." Tanner pulled Harry into a hug, "We won't do anything without more evidence proving that they were in deep ties." Harry averted his eyes from his family. He couldn't look at them. They wanted to hurt Hermione's family! "I'm tired…" He quietly muttered.

Tanner went into the kitchen, feeling slightly sick. Red and Sky followed her, but Shooter wanted to stay with Harry and see if he could talk some sense into him. Harry was just putting on some clean sweat pants when Shooter pulled him back into his lap. Shooter had no idea how he was going to break the whole child molestation charges against Mr. Jerkin and the ties to Mr. Granger it implied. "Harry, E…" Shooter had Harry in his lap so Harry was looking directly into his eyes. "E, you do remember what Mr. Jerkin had been charged with, right?" Harry shivered thinking of Mr. Jerkin. _Those blue eyes…_ He nodded anyway so Shooter continued, "Keenan had been his partner when it came to the trafficking and they were both into the whole child thing. Don Granger said he had ties with Mr. Jerkin and he never denied what had been said about those child molestation, rape, and pornography charges." Harry shook his head, "Child porno? Child rape?"

Shooter stared at Harry, "What went along those trafficking charges was child pornography and rape. When you're trafficking someone, you're selling them to other people for that person's sick amusement. In order to do that, sometimes the person selling their 'item', they'd have to take some photos to show what that other person would be getting. And sometimes, the children would be raped. Mr. Granger didn't deny any of those things. He was more interested into playing a pity card on a criminal who was shot." Harry didn't want to hear it, "But that doesn't mean that they were friends. Maybe he just thought it was a shame. Hermione said that her parents were religious in some aspects. Maybe he was just sorry for his soul or something?" Shooter shook his head, "I don't think you're old enough to completely understand the full problem. But, like Tanner said, we aren't going to do anything without proof."

That night, when they all went to sleep. Harry had a nightmare. He was in the clearing and he was being sodomized by a man with blue eyes. He sounded so much like Mr. Jerkin; and those damn blue eyes! Why did those eyes torture him like so? Why did they make him feel helpless and hurt? Harry screamed, waking everyone up. Shooter hopped out of his bed immediately and went over to Harry, "Shh, Harry wake up! E!" Harry didn't hear him. Instead, he heard his own cries from that night. He heard his attacker's voice echo about being quiet. He could also hear someone calling out 'E' in the far distance. But it didn't click in his head that that had really happened. He felt so cold.

"E? What's wrong?" Shooter rocked his son, hoping that the small boy's whimpers would calm. They did, but Harry still wouldn't respond. Sky ran to the medical shack to grab a smelling salt, hoping that would snap the preteen out of it. When he came back from the medical shack, Harry was crying on Shooter's shoulder. "Harry, what'd you dream about?" Circles rubbed on his back didn't help him. Tanner whispering soothing words could not comfort him. Shooter holding him with protectiveness did nothing to soothe his nerves. Red helping Harry drink some tea didn't help either. Looks like the salt was out of the question.

Shooter, finally sensing that maybe the reason why Harry won't talk was because everyone was around, shooed them out. "Let me talk to him in private." When they were alone, Shooter made Harry look him directly in the eyes. "E, Harry, what's wrong? What has you all upset like this?" Harry hiccupped but didn't answer him. Shooter lain down with Harry and tucked him in. "We'll talk about it tomorrow then. Goodnight Harry. I love you." Harry nodded before allowing himself to go back to sleep.

---

The next day, Shooter took Harry to the clearing where his attack had happened. Upon feeling Harry's hand gripping his own, he finally understood what last night was about. "Did you have a bad dream about this place?" Harry sniffed and nodded. He didn't look into Shooter's eyes, he just couldn't. "Do you remember what happened?" Harry nodded. Shooter, not realizing Harry meant the dream, spoke, "Its okay to feel ashamed. But what happened wasn't your fault. You were alone and defenseless against someone who was probably a lot bigger and stronger than you." Harry looked up sharply, "What?" Shooter looked down at Harry. Comprehension dawned on him and he felt extremely stupid for his assumptions. "Your dream… it really happened." Harry's eyes widened under his glasses. His breathing became shallow and suddenly he just wanted to _get out of there_! So he ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, which was half way to the shacks.

Shooter easily caught up with him and pulled him down into a hug, "I'm sorry! We didn't tell you it because we figured it would be best for you to not remember! But I need to understand something," Shooter once again had to force Harry to look at him, "I need to know why you all of a sudden had that nightmare?" Harry whimpered, "Mr. Jerkin… blue eyes…" Once again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, comprehension slapped Shooter in the face. The drunk who lived nearby, the one who hurt his Harry, the one who was into the whole child fetish, was none other than Mr. Jerkin.

X0X0X0X0X

OMG! I am so sorry that this chapter was late! I've been really behind as of late (no pun) and Awake will no doubt be more than two weeks late now. I'm so sorry once again! But, look on the bright side, I did something with this story that I planned on not doing and that was making ends meet with Harry's attacker. Also, this story is well over eight-thousand words long, 12font, 14pages on Microsoft word. I'm so excited about that. However, I'm also pissed at myself because I didn't get through to Harry's birthday. But that will be the next chapter plus his second year... Chamber of Secrets... heehee.

Thank you all for those who are dealing with the slow pace. But it is important. And I hope this chapter didn't bore anyone!

R&R please!

DBD-SXA-PSYCHO, oh and check out my website! It is listed in my profile. If you go to the solemnxangel. webs one, you will find HPSA and AWAKE future tidbits. There is also an exclusive look into a SEQUEL for Awake called Living in Sin. So yeah, check it out!!


End file.
